Rebirth
by Lostinthoughtantime
Summary: 10Doctor/Rose Set after Doomsday AU. Rose is stuck in alternate universe and her body starts to undergo changes. Torchwood wants to use her as a lab rat but a stranger arrives just in time to take her away...
1. Missing him

_Author note: Hi, hope you enjoy reading this, this is very much a work in progress. I don't even know how it will turn out at the end... I love it! But please bare with me this is the first story I have written since was just a babe, lol, so i may be a bit rusty... but as long as you enjoy it thats all that matters. I'd appreciate any comments to help me along the way. Enough words though I got some more writing to do... so enjoy ;-)_

The last time she spoke to the Doctor at Bad Wolf Bay was the day she realised there was no hope for her heart: it died then. She counted the passing of time from that day, her birthday and other anniversaries lost their importance. Three months, six days, four hours and thirteen minutes time had painfully crawled by filling Rose with emptiness and sorrow. Rose felt time's every second go by, felt it drag across her skin pulling her unwillingly into a future filled with void. Rose had never thought about time, the way the seconds filled the minutes, which filled the hours which made up the days, it never occurred to her that each second could be a lifetime which was ironic considering she used to travel to different times, almost cheating it… time was once an amusement arcade now it was her prison.

She sighed softly and stared at a photo with longing… The Doctor, her Doctor, how she missed his ready smile, his friendship and his quirky sense of humour her eyes filled with tears as she softly kissed the photo. He smiled back at her, his lopsided grin, and soft brown eyes and his not ginger hair. Two years of her life had been spent travelling with him seeing the universe and she had grown to love him, sometimes she felt she had loved him all her life. She felt certain he would go on without her but for her she felt her heart had died when he disappeared from her life.

She placed the photo under her pillow and reached the key dangling from her necklace which she never took off. The TARDIS key was cold against her skin, yet it warmed her heart: this was all she had left of him and she couldn't bare to part with it, her only connection to him.

Sadness had drained her leaving her weak and lethargic, her mother had urged her to seek some help with her depression but Rose had shaken her head, she didn't want to be happy without the Doctor. She spent most of her days lying in bed, part of her hoping if she went to sleep she'd wake up and find him there and find that the past months had been a dream. Weeks went by and reality set in, she made a decision she would defend the Earth, travel and learn all she can just as her Doctor did every day. She would accept Pete's offer and work at Torchwood, she would make it her life, her love and in some way it would bring the Doctor closer.


	2. Medical

Seven months, one week, two days, and thirteen hours since Bad Wolf Bay.

Rose now worked at Torchwood learning about alien technology, seeking out alien disturbances and trying to keep the world safe. Her knowledge of alien life gained whilst traveling with the Doctor made her an asset to Torchwood. In her spare time she studied science, in particular physic and quantum theory, in an attempt to understand her work better; it made her look at her adventures with the Doctor with a new light of understanding.

Every month Torchwood staff had to have a full medical. Rose had attended her medical this morning and had gone back to work shortly afterwards, but she had been asked to return to as the doctor wanted to speak to her.

Dr Alex Powell greeted her as she knocked at his door; Rose knew Alex through his wife Paula whom she shared an office with. Paula and Alex were soul mates and to see the obvious affection between the couple had made her sad reminded her of what she could have had. Alex had sensed something was wrong the first time he met Rose, he had recognized the symptoms of depression and had tried to draw her out of herself, but to no avail. Today however there was something else he had to tell her.

"Rose, how have you been feeling lately, any dizzy spells, vomiting?"

Rose shrugged, "I've been feeling lethargic for a while but I put it down to depression"

Alex reached out to Rose's hand, "Honey, I've been looking at the medical results from this morning"

"I know I've not been looking after myself in the last few months, I know I'm underweight but I'm trying…."

Alex shook his head "Rose, I don't know how to tell you this but on the body scans this morning we found some growths"

Rose stared at him feeling a little lost, confused, and worried "Is it cancer?"

Rose shuddered at the idea of her Mum's reaction to the C word, Rose's aunt had died of cancer when Rose had been 13, it had hit her Mum hard watching as the cancer slowly killed Aunt Christine, Rose didn't want to put her Mum through that again.

Alex sighed and squeezed Rose's hand "Rose, the honest answer is I don't know, I've never seen growth's like these"

"What do you mean?" Rose whispered.

Alex typed a few commands on his computer and moved the screen so Rose could see it, "Rose these are the scans we completed this morning" Rose stared at the skeletal image on the screen, Alex took a pen and pointed to a point on the left beside her heart where there appeared to be a growth the size of a table tennis ball, Rose gasped, and then he pointed to her brain, specifically a lump just above her ear. "Rose this is the first time I've seen something like this, especially considering there was no sign of it in the last medical tests. It has only appeared in the last three months which with medical understanding as it is simply is impossible"

"I don't understand" Rose shook her head confused,

"It's not cancer, well I don't think it is anyway"

"Do you think it's caused by something I've come into contact with whilst on assignment?"

"I can think of no other explanation, we will have to look at what assignments you have completed recently and see if we can find some answers, perhaps find a way of reversing it"

"Can they not be removed?"

He looked at Rose so young, yet filled with such sadness, too young to be given news like this. "We can't, I'm sorry they are too advanced to be removed and the operation would be too much for your body to handle"

Rose closed her eyes her thoughts on her Mum, "Will I die?"

Alex walked around the desk and kneeled before her taking her face in his hands, "If we cannot find what caused it, then yes. I am so sorry Rose"

A tear fell down her cheek, "how long do I have?" her voice barely a whisper

"If the rate of growth is anything to go by a month, maybe"

"A month!" and Rose fainted into Alex's arms


	3. Dr Mortious

Rose awoke to the sound of machines bleeping close by, a tube was in her arm and in the distance she could hear the sound of people's footsteps. A year, two months, twenty six days and two hours had passed since her collapse and since that time she had been moved to a medical suite in Torchwood. She could recall hearing people visit her bedside and talk to her, her Mum had never left her side for the duration of the first month and since then she had popped in daily regaling stories of her younger brother and sister and talking about Rose's childhood. Rose had longed to reach out to her but she had not been able to wake up, she had felt no connection to her body.

Rose opened her eyes and took a look at her surroundings. She lay in a hospital bed surrounded by monitoring equipment; someone had left a vase of flowers on her bedside table along with several get well cards. She could smell her Mums perfume in the air and it comforted her but it was late at night so her Mum was probably at home. Rose checked her surroundings; she really could do with a glass of water… The door opened then and an older man walked in wearing a lab coat and clutching a glass of water. Rose stared at him, this man looked to be in his late fifties, his hair white, with a small face with brilliant blue eyes, they made her feel calm.

"Rose Tyler welcome back" and he pressed the glass of water into her hands, "Here no doubt you'll be thirsty, drink up whilst I just check you are ok"

The man studied her face before taking her pulse and he nodded thoughtfully. He took out a thermometer and held it under her arm whilst prodding her ribs.

Rose put down the glass and he motioned for her to take another thermometer in her mouth whilst he took out a stethoscope and listened to her chest.

"Amazing" he muttered as he took out the two thermometers and checked their reading he nodded cheerfully "perfect"

"Am I dead?" she asked though as she said it she just knew it wasn't the case

_What a stupid question, typical human_

"It was a stupid question, forget I asked"

He stared at her, he hadn't spoken aloud yet she knew his thoughts, interesting.

"Physically all seems to be working well, how do you feel?"

She shook her head "I feel quite muzzy, I can't seem to feel my body, I didn't taste the water you brought me, there's no pain I didn't even feel you prod me just now its as if my body is not mine" she giggled nervously, "Sounds crazy"

He shook his head and wrote some notes in his notebook, "No sounds perfectly ok to me, you've been unconscious for a while"

"Just over a year I can't believe I've lost a year"

He positively grinned "How long exactly?"

"A year, two months, twenty six days and two hours sixteen minutes"

"Fantastic"

Rose felt for the TARDIS key at her neck, it wasn't there and she glanced around in panic. The old man placed the necklace between her fingers she stared at the key tears in her eyes _oh Doctor _and all the sadness came back to her in waves.

_Humans, emotionally flawed, why did this happen to such an insignificant creation? _

"Pardon?"

He would have to be careful around her, she was becoming stronger now.

"So Doctor…"

"Doctor Mortious"

"The growths, why am I still alive?"

He raised his eyebrows, "There was no chance of you dying you are going to live a long life Rose Tyler that I can promise you. Now it is late and I believe you are feeling sleepy again so I shall leave you to rest. Things will be clearer once you wake up and your body and mind are one again then we will talk about the future. Sleep well Rose Tyler" and with that he walked out of the room.

Rose shook her head and kissed the TARDIS key in her hand and fell asleep.


	4. Reunion with Mum

"Mickey sends his love; he and Rachel are on Holiday in Greece and having a lovely time. Rachel's a lovely girl we're so glad he's found some happiness at last. When you wake up I'll show you some photos. I've got a lovely photo of the twins…"

Rose sighed "Mum.."

"Rose!!" Jackie jumper up from the chair she was sitting in, tears in her eyes and such love, "Rose, Rose my darling you're awake," She rushed over and took Rose's hand and touched her cheek, "Oh my darling Rose I thought I'd lost you, I couldn't bear it" and she cried.

"Mum" and Rose cried as well. Rose could feel her Mum's emotions flowing over her, the sadness, the fear, the love and hope and Rose held her Mum tightly afraid she would disappear again.

"Oh sweetheart I'd better let Alex know, oh and your father… everyone is going to be overjoyed to know you are awake"

"Is Dr Mortious in today? I'd like to see him"

Jackie looked puzzled and shook her head, "There's no Dr Mortious here love"

"But he was here last night"

"You must have been dreaming love there is no Dr Mortious here, just Alex and his team, talking of Alex I'd better go tell him the news"

Jackie kissed Rose's cheek and ran out of the room. Rose lay still on the bed and glanced around her and there on a table sat the glass she'd been given last night, it was real and he was real, she was sure of that.

The door swung upon and Alex walked in, he smiled and walked up to the bed, "welcome back Rose, you had us worried back there"

He walked over the medical charts, "How are you feeling today?"

She shrugged, "I feel fine, better than I remember for a long time"

Alex nodded and turned to Jackie, "Can you go outside a moment Jackie, I need to check Rose over"

"Can she not stay?" Rose asked unwilling to lose her Mum after such a long time.

"No, I need to stay focused, it's important!" Rose stared at Alex he was rude, he seemed harder somehow, older than she remembered "Sorry Jackie," and he wiped his eyes, "I'm just a bit tired"

Jackie shrugged, "Love I'm going to go and get you some magazines, I'm sure you'll want something to read later" she leant over and kissed Rose's cheek and she stood up and jabbed Alex in the stomach, "and you mister better take care of her while I'm gone"

And with that she sauntered out of the room.

"So" said Alex, "you feel ok, really?"

"Absolutely, I feel fine, if a bit stiff from lying in bed all this time" and she smiled but Alex refused to look at her.

"Do you feel any different from before the coma?"

Rose considered the question "I feel better, more alert and I have more energy, I can feel it running through me at such speed. Maybe all I needed was a good sleep," she smiled but felt Alex's unease, "What's wrong?" she asked alert to the tension in Alex.


	5. Changes

Alex shifted and picked up the medical notes on Rose.

"Over a year ago in my office I told you about the growths on your brain and heart. I felt terrible telling you, it's awful giving people bad news"

"Bad news, are you saying there is more bad news?"

Alex shook his head, "No but something has happened to your body. When you were in a coma your body shut down, just the tiniest of heart beats keeping you going. Your body temperature dropped and your lungs started to break down"

"My lungs?"

He nodded, "They've gone"

Rose panicked, and looked a bit sick for a moment, "Gone?"

"Gone, and then the growth beside your heart started to beat, and over time pulmonary tubes started to grow alongside your lymphatic system. It was so strange; I've never seen cellular reconstruction in such detail"

"What about the lump on my brain?"

"That was your brain growing, we were monitoring the brain activity and it was so active, we still don't understand the reasons. You, Rose Tyler, are amazing"

Rose sighed fingering the TARDIS key between her fingers, the Doctor had thought her amazing, if he were here he could have understood all this better than herself. The idea that her insides were breaking apart and making something else scared her.

Alex smiled whimsically to himself _Rose Tyler will solve the worlds problems, if I can figure how this happened imagine all the illnesses that could be prevented, deaths reversed families reunited. We will start the tests tomorrow_

She heard his words, though he didn't speak them Rose stared at Alex with unease, he was still staring at the charts "Yep Rose Tyler you are amazing"

"So when can I leave?" Rose asked staring at him daring him to give her an answer.

"Oh," Alex muttered guiltily, "we need to make sure you're 100pc fit before we let you go and I'd like to carry out more tests"

Rose shook her head, "I feel fine really just let me go home"

Alex shook his head, "I'm sorry Rose, but your body is Torchwood's now"

Rose's eyes opened in horror, "but I'm a human being"

"Rose don't you realise with your body we can end illnesses and ease peoples suffering," Alex groped Rose's hand, "If I can figure out how the cellular decay, and regeneration occurred inside you, find its trigger we can save people" His eyes lit up in wonder, lost in his dream.

"Alex, I'm not going to be some lab rat for some scientists to experiment on, I have seen those tests being carried out and I won't allow it"

He shook his head, "Paula's dying of cancer"

"Oh Alex I'm so sorry"

"You may hold the cure Rose"

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do"

"You can't but you're body will assist, with or without your consent"

Rose stared at him in horror, "you can't!"

"I'm sorry but it's not just me, the whole science department has a stake in you, you belong to Torchwood"

"But what about my life?"

Alex laughed hard, "Rose Tyler you don't exist on this universe you have no friends or lovers who will miss you no one to worry over you only your mother and Pete and that is easily solved"

"Mum?!" she felt her Mums terrified screams inside her head, "Where is my Mum, what are you doing to her?"

"She is being taken home where we will carefully wipe all her memories of you from her mind, soon you will cease to exist, though you never did before if I recall. No escape, you have nowhere to go and no one to save you."

And with that Alex walked out locking the door behind him.


	6. The Rescue

Rose lay in the bed trying to come to turns with all that Alex had told her

Rose lay in the bed trying to come to turns with all that Alex had told her. Her Mum no longer remembered or even saw her as her daughter; everything she had left was being taken from her. No one in this universe knew her outside of work, her family were all that cared and they were being forced to forget her, Rose Tyler is to be forgotten. If she died would anyone miss her? She clutched the Tardis key, the Doctor would remember her, she knew that if he was here now he'd know exactly what to do and he'd fix it. She silently sobbed clutching the tardis key tight willing herself to get a sense of him, but the key stayed cold and silent.

Dr Mortious watched her from a dark corner, human emotions frightened him it was not logical to be so wet. He cleared his throat and approached her bedside. Rose quickly glanced up in his direction and instantly shrank back into the bed in fear.

"Rose Tyler there is no need to fear me"

Instantly she sat up, suddenly aware of how weak she'd become, this wasn't her she'd seen so much out there and fought so many creatures she was stronger than this. She wouldn't let them do these tests lying down she would find a way out.

A smile broke along Dr Mortious' face _finally she shows signs of strength, he'd almost accepted she was just a weak human female_

"I'm not weak," she spoke interrupting his thoughts, "You will not be carrying out any tests on me, if I can survive the slaveen and the Daleks then I can survive this," Rose paused and stared at his face, "Torchwood will not get to perform tests on me, I'd die first"

The doctor took her hand, "I am not Torchwood, I don't want to turn you into a guinea pig for crazy humans to torture and prod. You have a greater purpose, a purpose which has tremendous importance to time, space and the whole of existence. I am here to ensure all that has been foretold comes to be"

Rose had heard so much today and understood very little, the changes in her physiology, Alex's threats, her Mum and the voices in her head it was all too much. With a sigh Rose collapsed against the bed.

Dr Mortious was expecting her to faint, her brain had advanced, her body may have changed but Rose will always have human's thoughts, no one could take that away. He started removing the wires and pipes from Rose's body, an alarm sounded but it didn't worry him. _It is time_ he picked her unconscious body up and walked over to a tall cupboard he clicked his fingers and the doors opened and he strode inside, the door closed after him just as Torchwood security burst into the room. They surrounded the cupboard aiming their guns at the door,

"Open the door and come out now, there is no escape" cried the officer in charge. There was no movement, the officer motioned to another man to approach the door, "we will count to three then we will open the door, one, two THREE!"

The other officer swung open the cupboard door pointing his gun into the cupboards darkness, "hello?" he coughed and turned to the officer in charge, "there's no one in there"

"But that can't be possible we saw them enter the cupboard" he scratched his head and stared into the empty cupboard not believing his eyes. "I don't understand"


	7. Gallifrey and Theta

Rose opened her eyes groggily, she'd been having a strange dream she called out to her Mum sleepily and opened her eyes

Rose opened her eyes groggily, she'd been having a strange dream she called out to her Mum sleepily and opened her eyes. Oh my God, she blinked and felt around her, there was nothing there. She was floating within a dark room; neither breeze, nor sound could be felt or heard, there was nothing.

_No Rose Tyler, you are not dead, as a human this will be your first thought, but you are wrong you are in the zero room_

"What?" Rose looked around her trying to see where Dr Mortious was, no one was there. "Dr?" she whispered into the darkness. A light appeared ahead of her and grew bigger and there stood Dr Mortious wearing a red robe with strange symbols running down the front.

"Rose Tyler you are awake and feeling better I hope" he smiled a small smile and clicked his fingers, "Lights please" he addressed no one in particular, "Restore gravity to normal limits"

A voice hummed in the dark like a sigh, "As you wish Dominous"

And instantly the room become brighter and Rose was lowered softly to the floor.

The Dr bent and helped her stand up, "I have prepared some food for us in the galley, here take my arm you will feel unsteady for a while as you readjust the gravitation in the room"

The Dr led her outside of the room into a corridor of pure white, doors lined the walls and he opened one and beckoned her to enter.

"Am I still on Earth?"

The Doctor shook his head and helped her sit down at a big table covered in an assortment of foods before he took a seat opposite her.

"No you are no longer on Earth we are travelling through the time vortex we have far to go and time will not wait for us"

"The time vortex?" Rose took a look around the room, "This is a Tardis"

"Yes, Terynia is a TT38, not dissimilar to the one you yourself travelled in"

"Terynia?"

The Dr blushed, "yes well," he coughed and took a sip of drink before clearing his throat, "Terynia and I, we have been together a long time I got fed up of calling her Tardis she is a sentient being it made sense to give her a name" He fondly caressed the wall a warm smile on his face, "we were born together Terynia and I, and I have no doubt that we will die together. Since the loss of Gallifrey and the loss of my people we have become closer"

Rose gave him a strange look, "You must be a Timelord. My Doctor," she blushed, "I mean the Doctor, my friend, he thought he was the last"

"Ah yes Theta," Rose gave him a strange look _who? _"Theta is the Doctor's name on Gallifrey, it is his given name; Doctor is the name he chose himself." He smirked, "The other Timelords forever held that against him; 'The Doctor curer of all ills' its all so _human_ he inherited far too many of his Mother's traits I fear"

Rose sat there catching a breath, her Doctor, Theta, tears fell down her cheek it warmed her to learn more about him it brought him closer to her.

"His Mother was human you know," Rose's eyes widened in shock, he nodded and continued, "caused quite a bit of scandal on Gallifrey. As a race of time travellers we had a principle of not interfering in other cultures so what does Theta's dad go and do, but fall in love with a human. It wasn't discovered till much later in his life else Theta would never have become a Time Lord"

"You knew the Doctor then…" Rose asked quietly, wanting to learn more about the man who'd stolen her heart.

"Oh yes I knew Theta," he took a sip from a large goblet and nodded satisfied, "I was one of his professors' in the academy. He was constantly getting into trouble" Dr Mortious sat there chuckling to himself as he took a bite of bread, "and look at him now, the man who ended the Time war and destroyed half the galaxies doing it" he smirked, "something no other Timelord could accomplish ah if only they had witnessed it"

He smiled, then caught himself and shook his head, "How does that Earth saying go, 'never mock the dead'"

"Are you glad they are gone then?" Rose asked suddenly.

He paused and stared at her, sadness in his face, "Never, I may not agree with the politics of my people, but they were my people, since Gallifrey's death its been hard not hearing my peoples voices within my head… where once many voices were heard now there is just silence and that is what has been so hard to deal with, the silence"

Rose nodded, "The Doctor, I mean Theta, told me he found that hard too, said it nearly drove him crazy" she sighed remembering when she first met him, he had been so choked up with grief and sadness.

"Well, soon we won't be alone; rebirth will happen and Gallifrey will rise once more"

Rose paused, putting her fork back down on the table "But I thought Gallifrey was destroyed?"

"Yes, it was and with its destruction the universes were thrown into disharmony. The loss of life has affected time and space and caused much disquiet. The Timewar was an anomaly it should not have happened in the first place it was not part of time's fabric and even now the guardians of time are working hard to put this right"

Rose thought of her Doctor, all the guilt, pain and sadness he carried with him because of the loss of Gallifrey, "The Doctor can't have known of this"

"No," Dr Mortious shook his head, "he believes he is alone and that Gallfrey will not come again, he can't hear my voice, he cannot sense my presence he is too clouded with grief"

"It would gladden him to know you are alive, are there others?"

"No," and he glanced at Rose in a strange way, "not before now"

Rose never heard Dr Mortious' comment she was too busy thinking of all the lost years and how she yearned to show her Doctor he wasn't alone.

"So Dr…"

"No call me Dominous, I simply used the Dr title to make you feel comfortable"

"Ok… Dominous, I have so many questions"

Dominous smiled, "Human curiousity, it's quite quaint. Whilst I was in Gallifrey I never had much to do with the human race. Timelords see themselves as the human's superiors our race tended to think of you as apes"

Rose flinched at the term, but suddenly remembering how the Doctor used the term with her she smiled.

"But now there is no room for such sentiment, our race and our planet are dead and your race is not. I have been watching the humans for many millennia, ever since I got stuck in this universe"

"Stuck?"

"During the Timewar the high council on Gallifrey sent me here and told me to stay here no matter what happened, they told me I had a purpose, and that purpose would become clear over time. Once Gallifrey was destroyed so was the ability to cross the void, so just like you Rose Tyler I am stuck in another world," he sighed mournfully, "When Gallifrey was destroyed I felt their screams, time's pain, the death of my people and it was hard to not go and fight, but, my Tardis refused any attempt of mine to travel back and intervene. Terynia seems to know more than I do" He touched the wall and closed his eyes, "I knew the Tardis' were sentient but as time goes on I begin to believe they have a greater intelligence than we know of, she has kept me here for some purpose and in my dreams she has revealed it"

"In Torchwood," Rose whispered slowly, "you said I had a purpose, that I was important…"

Dominous took her hand and stared into her eyes, "Rose Tyler, it is no accident you are with me now. Everything in your life happened for a reason. I have seen the adventures you had with Theta, I saw you take the time vortex into your body, saw you destroy the daleks and bring your friends back to life. No one can take the time vortex into their bodies and survive unscaved yet here you are" he grinned, "It was good to see the Daleks frightened, to see them die like that. Tell me one thing how did it feel to destroy that race of tin cans," he smirked

Rose shook her head confused, "but it wasn't me… that was the vortex, the tardis…"

"No, it was you. Rose you made the decision to do what you did, you knew you had to open the heart of the tardis though you didn't know why. The wolf that lives inside you he guided you there he showed you what you wanted, and everything that happened was meant to have happened"

"Fate? You mentioned a wolf, would that be Bad Wolf?"

Dominous nodded cheerfully, "Its amazing isn't it. The guardians of time and space sent him to you. You are important, far more important than you realise, I think Theta somehow knew that deep down. You were thrown together, two lost souls in space, and when you met you both somehow knew it was right. You are perfect together"

Rose wiped a tear from her eye, "Then why am I here with you?"

"Don't cry, please anything but that, here" and he thrust a tissue at her, "wipe your eyes. I told you Rose all that has happened was meant to be you are here for a reason and for now be content with that"

Rose stared at her surroundings, pain causing through her, "Fate is playing with me, as though I am a toy. I am not, you hear, by taking me from the Doctor fate has torn me apart. I feel lost without him. Life is not a game!"

Dominous nodded and sat back in his chair, "Rose, I know how you feel. I was in your place once, when my people died and I could do nothing I cursed fate and time for holding me here" he paused and bent towards her, "but I have seen the future, I know that everything has happened as it should be, if you look inside you, you will know this is true" with that he took his hands and clasped her temples. Rose's eyes opened wide she felt time and space cause through her, felt the time vortex around her soul, she could feel the stars and planets burning around her, she could see all that had gone before and all that was. The future lay before her glittering and in the distance she could see the wolf calmly waiting for her.

Dominous removed his hands and watched the emotions cross Rose's face, "you see Rose, this is as it should be"

Rose reached out for her drink and drained it in one sip, "is that what a Timelord sees? The Doctor said he could feel time and space but I never…"

"Yes, that is how it is to be a Timelord, to know what is right and wrong in the fabric of space and time to feel its flow surround you. I have felt it all my life I cannot imagine not doing so"

Rose smiled, "I'm so glad you showed me, glad you told me about Theta I feel I can understand him more it makes him seem so much closer than he is"

"Ah but Rose, I only helped you see what was already flowing inside you, all I did was open your eyes to it"

"I don't understand"

He raised an eyebrow, "Rose Tyler, you have changed. A new respiratory system, a larger brain, two hearts; you must know what this means,"

Rose shook her head, and instantly heard Dominous, _you can hear me in your thoughts Rose Tyler, Theta and I are no longer alone in time and space there is one other._

"Me…" Rose sat in shock, her hands going to her chest and there she felt the beating of two hearts, "but it's impossible"

"Nothing is impossible, there is more to time and space than even the Timelords knew and that has led me to you Rose Tyler. The last Timelady in all existence"

"Timelady? But I'm human I…"

"Yes you were born a human, but this is what you were meant to become, a Timelady who will bring about the rebirth of Gallifrey, it was foretold long ago"

"Oh I don't feel too good"

"Maybe I have said too much, your brain has grown yet you to adapt to your new physiology, but in the meantime I will help you as best as I can. For now I think it would be best for you to get some more rest. Some time alone with your thoughts, some time to come to terms with what has happened."

He stood up and beckoned her to follow. He led her back to the zero room and Rose leapt back, "No, please I don't feel comfortable in there, can I not just have a bed to sleep in?"

Dominous stared at her thoughtfully, "The zero room would help you recover more quickly help block outside interference, but I see that you are not comfortable with that as yet so I will lead you to a bed instead"

Dominous lead her back into the corridor and into another room. Inside was a single bed, a little bedside table and a lamp. The room was a soft peach and on the walls were photos taken on Earth of herself, the Doctor, her Mum, Mickey and many others. A tear fell down her cheek. Dominous cleared his throat, "It appear Terynia likes you and seeks to bring you comfort" he stroked the wall softly whispering soft words of thanks to his beloved he smiled fondly and turned to Rose, "Will you be ok in here?"

Rose nodded staring at her photo of her Mum, _Oh Mum!_

Dominous stared at it thoughtfully, "she is your Mother?"

Rose nodded, "Torchwood have wiped me from her mind, they have wiped the memory of me from all those that knew me before" she turned to Dominous hope in her eyes and he shook his head, "I can do nothing Rose Tyler the memory deletion was undoable. They will not remember you, you will just be a passing thought just a dream to them. I'm sorry" and he reached out and caressed her hand in support. Rose threw herself into his arms and wept. Dominous stared at her in shock, what did he do, what did she want him to do? _I'm sorry Rose _and he gently pulled her away from him and led her to her bed. _Now try to get some rest and then we will start your education_

Rose sighed as her head the pillow, her tears now silent sobs she reached for her necklace, for the key it held and she softly called out to her Doctor.


	8. Doctor and Donna

The Doctor was lying under the control panel of the Tardis, sonic screwdriver in hand, trying to fix some of the ancient circuitry, he ran his hand softly over the console, "Come on girl, show me where the problem is"

Donna stood thoughtfully; hand on hip staring at him as he worked. It always made her chuckle to see him caress the Tardis. He is alien, yet so human at times and she sniggered.

"What is it Donna?" The Doctor looked up at her, a warm lopsided grin on his face, not unlike a child's.

"I was just thinking of an ex boyfriend, you remind me of him"

The Doctor raised his eyebrow, "you mean there are men out there crazy enough to go out with you!" He shook his head, his grin mischievous, "Brave"

"Huh! I'll have you know I was very popular with men"

"Ahh the human race will never cease to amaze me"

"Oy!" and she kicked him in the shins,

"Ow! Donna, that hurt!" he made a face and Donna shook her head,

"you asked for it Doctor," and Donna stepped back and smiled sweetly, "does it hurt much?"

The Doctor nodded and held his leg trying to ease the pain.

"Good" and she stuck out her tongue at him, "teach you to take the mick out of me!"

And suddenly they both laughed, "Oh Donna," sighed the Doctor, "you make me laugh, even after I thought I could never laugh again"

Donna stared at him, concern filling her face and reached out for his hand. He shook his head stood up and walked away to check the Tardis view screen. He turned to her and made a funny smile, "Right where, or when shall we go now Donna?"

Donna reached out to him, "Doctor?"

"Yes well, maybe we should go to Prious 3, haven't been there for a while"

"Doctor?"

"Did I ever tell you about Prious 3? Of course not, haven't even thought about it for a long while, beautiful planet, lovely shops"

"Doctor were you thinking about her again?"

The Doctor concentrated on the view screen, he could feel sadness crowd his thoughts and he pushed it away. "Maybe not Prious 3, gets cold there and I feel like going someplace warm"

"Is it Rose?"

He shook his head trying to stop the memories surfacing. It hurt to think of her so far away. He liked to think that she had got on with her life and settled down, she had so much to give. A tear slid down his cheek, still a selfish part of him wanted her to pine for him just as he pined for her.

"Doctor, its ok" and Donna reached over and run her hand softly over his back, "Its only natural you feel this way Doctor, I'm sure she's fine"

The Doctor nodded, yes Rose would be okay she was strong, but he on the other hand… he sighed and pushed his glasses firmly onto his nose, "Right" he said in a no nonsence tone, "We will go visit Melanista – lovely beaches and the sea is purple! You will love it Donna" and he smiled sadly his eyes begging Donna to drop the previous subject. Donna sighed and caressed his cheek, "Of course Doctor if it's what you want, but you know I will always be ready to listen if you ever want to talk"

He nodded gratefully and turned back to the Tardis control panel.

Donna sadly watched him, he had lost so much and it hurt her to see him so sad. She sensed he wanted to be alone, "Doctor if we're going to the beach I'll just go make some sandwiches for lunch. We can have a little picnic if you like"

Doctor laughed, "Sandy sandwiches, yummy"

Donna laughed and left the room. The Doctor held on to the edge of the control panel lost in thought. He closed his eyes and tried to find silence in his mind. He couldn't afford to let the past affect him. She was gone, that was all that could be said; end of subject. He shook his head, "Right," he muttered to no one in particular, "Melanista" and went ahead typing in the destination into the Tardis' console. He paused as he suddenly heard a voice reach out to him. He turned and stared around him trying to find its origin. There was no one, and again he heard her voice calling out to him with such desperation and sadness. He slowly slid down to the floor putting his hand to his head trying to understand, "Rose" he said aloud.

He closed his eyes and instantly felt her presence, felt her love reach out to him across the universe, felt her call his name. "Oh Rose" he sighed sadly and silently wept.


	9. Reunion of minds

Rose slept for a while peacefully. Her thoughts only of the Doctor, she dreamt of the times they'd stood together as one exploring time and space, she felt such love for him she yearned to be able to reach out to him just to see him once more and make sure he was ok. She sighed and softly called his name, he was so sad she longed to kiss the sadness away, take away the pain for him _Doctor please don't cry, I can't bare it_

_Rose? _The Doctor could feel her in his mind, could feel her softly whisper his name. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the voice, _Rose.._

In her sleep she heard him call to her, his sobs subsiding, _Doctor I can hear you _she cried with joy, and she smiled to herself, _Doctor I'm dreaming and it feels so real_

_Rose, how are you doing this, where are you? _He cried out to her in his head trying to understand what was happening, _Rose, is it you?_

_Yes it is me. You are in my dreams, you were always in my dreams before but right now this feels so much different, so real. I'm so glad my dreams brought you to me you may I so need to see you. I keep calling out to you, you are all I have of my past, you are probably the only other person to remember my name. _She sighed_, but this isn't real, none of it this is just another dream to keep me from going mad…_

_Rose! It is me! you are in my head and I am in yours. I don't know why or how, which in itself is a surprise I mean, I am brilliant.. but not so brilliant to know why this is happening and Rose Tyler for the first time I don't want to know. I am so glad to hear from you._

_Oh Doctor_ and a tear ran down her cheek, _I miss you, everything is changing around me and I'm not sure I can cope with everything_

_Rose! Is something wrong? Is your Mum ok?_ He felt the pain run through Rose's mind, he sensed something was wrong, but the link between them wouldn't allow him to look too deep.

_My Mum and everyone, they don't know me anymore, _He felt her sob softly, _They no longer remember me. The memories of me are all erased there is no one who knows I exist except Torchwood and because of Torchwood I can't go back_

The Doctor was shocked and frightened for her, what had happened? _Where are you Rose?_

_I'm travelling, Dominous took me from Torchwood before they could use me as a guinea pig, and I am travelling with him now. Oh Doctor if only you were really here I have so much I need to tell you. If you were here you would know what is happening, Dominous has tried to explain as best he could but he's not you. It's all so hard to understand. I know you could understand it better than I. _

_Dominous? _The name was familiar to him, he tried to recall where he had heard it before but to no avail _Rose, are you safe?_

_I think so, I think I trust Dominous I just feel quite dazed with all the changes around me I just can't seem to take it all in. _The Doctor felt her smile softly, _But I'm glad I met Dominous, he has brought you closer to me by talking about you I feel you here closer than ever. Doctor if only I could reach out to you and tell you all I have learnt it might ease some of your pain. If only I could tell you Theta, you were not the last, there is another._

_Rose! _He called to her as he felt her ease from his mind leaving just a vague feeling of her warmth. The Doctor sat on the floor of the Tardis slightly dazed. She knew his name, yet he had never told her, and then there was that last cryptic comment '_you were not the last, there is another' _he couldn't understand it, none of it. He knew Rose had seeped into his head, it was really Rose… but how could that be, no human could transmit thought. He stood up and stared at the Tardis controls, maybe the time vortex had altered her somehow? He grinned, he no longer cared how or why, all that mattered is that he had heard her voice and it warmed him. He smiled and whistled as checked the Tardis controls.


	10. The dream

Rose awoke three hours later feeling slightly more comfortable than before. She remembered the dream; she could feel the Doctor still vaguely in her mind. She closed her eyes and kissed the Tardis key; it hadn't been real but it had comforted her all the same.

She sighed and sat up before easing herself out of her bed. She felt better than she had for a while her head didn't pound, and her body didn't feel so alien to her. She bit her lip as she caught a look at her appearance in a mirror. She was still wearing the nightgown she'd been wearing since she'd woken up in Torchwood. She felt uncomfortable and realised she would have to ask Dominous for some clothes. Suddenly she heard a voice call to her mind, _Good morning Rose, you will find some clothes in the closet opposite your bed. You will find a door next to the closet that will lead to the shower room. Make yourself comfortable and I will let Dominous know you are awake._

_Thank you Terynia _and Rose caressed the wall in thanks. Now she understood what the Doctor meant about the Tardis being alive. His Tardis had always taken care of her before, making sure she had everything she needed, ensuring she never got lost. But she had never heard her speak like Terynia maybe this was a Timelord thing. Rose shrugged and picked up the long white gown, _I'm sorry Rose I don't know what human females wear, all I can give you are some Gallifreyan clothes I hope you will find them comfortable_

Rose nodded, _Thank you Terynia, I'll just be so glad to finally change out of this nightgown. Wouldn't matter if I had to wear a sack, it would just be better than this._

Rose heard Terynia laugh at this and she walked towards the shower feeling more content than she had in a long time

The Gallifreyan gown clung softly to her skin, it felt as though she was surrounded by air.. The material was so soft. Rose stared at her image in the mirror with awe. The gown had been the right size, the right fit it was as though it had been made for her. Rose smiled and turned around all the time seeing how the gown floated over her skin, how it caressed her hips and made her look… Beautiful. Rose could hardly believe it was her. Her eyes were different, so much brighter than before full of light. She reached out to the mirror and touched the image if only the Doctor could see her now, maybe he would look at her as more than his companion. She sighed and turned away. _So Terynia where shall I go now?_

_Ah, Rose I knew this gown would be perfect for you. Even Rasilion, if he were here now, would fall to his knees in front of you. I can understand why the guardians chose you for the task ahead, you will make a wonderful Mother…_

_Mother? _But the Tardis did not reply, instead she showed Rose a door, _Dominous is waiting inside_

Rose nodded, and thanked Terynia, still pondering on Terynia's last statement as she opened the door.

"Rose! There you are, Terynia told me you were awake" he came up to her and took her hands in his, "You look truly remarkable, time and space can do wonders and you certainly are a wonder to behold" he smiled and placed a kiss against her cheek, "My dear, we have much to do today. We must begin your education in earnest, time will not wait"

Dominous paused and stared earnestly into her eyes, "you spoke to Theta last night"

Rose stared at him in shock, she wasn't sure she like the fact he could see her dreams.

"It was no dream Rose Tyler, whilst you were sleeping I heard the two of you in my mind but I could scarcely believe it was real"

Rose's eyes opened wide and she stared at him, "It was real?"

Dominous smiled and pulled her to him in a hug, "Yes, Rose, yes, you have managed to find Theta. Your thoughts have crossed the void and found him oh Rose, this is happening so soon… because of you Rose Tyler I am no longer alone"

Dominous coughed slightly suddenly aware of his actions and stepped back, Rose giggled unaware of his discomfort, "It was real, really spoke to him?"

He smiled fatherly at her, and pushed a stray hair away from her face, "Rose, you are amazing I never thought you would be able to reach him, hardly dared to believe.." he trailed off

Rose felt such joy, such elation, the Doctor, she had spoke to him. She had thought she would never see him again and though he had not been there physically just to hear his voice was enough. "He was here in my mind!" she pulled Dominous' hand to her head, "I can still feel his presence, even now, oh" Rose took a deep breath joy, she felt such joy, "my heart would break oh my God, tell me Dominous.." she looked at him with hopeful eyes, "Will I be able to speak to him again?"

Dominous smiled, "Rose I can see no reason why not"

"Can I reach to him now?"

Dominous shrugged, "Long ago us Timelords were connected by thought, we could talk to any timelord at any time throughout the galaxy. Since Gallifrey was lost I have tried to reach out to Theta, I knew he was out there could feel his presence across the universe, but he couldn't hear me. But you Rose Tyler, he heard you! You both must share such a connection for him to have taken notice." He said letting go of her hands, "I didn't expect you to be able to transmit thought so soon, let alone reach him across the void, you are still developing and you still have much to learn about how your mind works. Your subconscious must have been desperate to seek him and somehow it found a way. Rose it will take a while before you can consciously do what your subconscious can do, but I will help you. This is just the beginning!"


	11. Future revelations

"Rose, I would like to introduce to Quelch," Dominous pointed to a robot standing to the side of the room, "He is going to educate you, we haven't much time and you need to learn a lot before we get to the next step"

"The next step?"

"The next step. You are going to have to learn a lot of information in a short amount of time. Quelch is going to do this using a brain-buffing technique which was developed on Gallifrey to assist in the education of the children"

"Brain-buffing?" Rose stared at Dominous in fear,

"No, no my dear girl" he held her hand tight, "this will not hurt. It has been carried out for eons by Timelords, Theta went through the same process"

"The Doctor?"

"Yes, and it has helped him be the man he is. You Rose Tyler need to go through this process to help you learn about Gallifrey and its heritage, you need to learn how to control your mind and interpret the images that appear in your head. With this training hopefully you will learn how to tap into the Bad Wolf's power" Rose raised her eyebrows at this,

"Bad wolf?"

"Yes my child, Bad wolf, he is in your mind waiting in the distance for your command and only you can control him, only you. Once you have control of him you will find a way back to Theta, and together you will bring peace to time and space" He paused as another tear fell down Dominous' cheek, "Rose, I can still barely believe this is happening"

"I will see the Doctor again?" Rose stared at him barely able to hope.

Dominous nodded, "It is written. You have already contacted him across time, it's a beginning: the foundations are slowly growing and soon we will have reunion, rebirth and harmony once more where once there once there was chaos"

Rose stared at him in confusion, "Wait!" she said standing back, realising what had been said, "you said Theta and I will bring peace etcetra…"

Dominous nodded, "It will take two people who share an exceptional bond to bring harmony. A man and a woman to give birth to the new world"

"Oh?"

Dominous smiled, "the guardians are such romantics. Don't think on it too much Rose, just know this is what is meant to be. But for now Rose Tyler the future can wait, we must focus on the here and now before we can reach out. Now back to Brain-buffing!"


	12. Brain buffing

Brain Buffing turned out to be painless, she just lay still as Quelch, the android, operated a machine attached to her head. As she lay still she could see information flowing through her; the history of the universes, the galaxies and stars, the Tardis' and how they were grown using the DNA of the Timelord as its starting block, the complex scripts of Gallifreyan, as well as complex maths and quantum theory.

If only her school had taught students like this, maybe she would have come out of school with more GCSE's, she smiled. It was fascinating suddenly gaining all this knowledge, it felt as though all time and space was open to her. She loved learning about Gallifrey it warmed her to know this was the culture the Doctor was born into. She saw how the Timelords began, learnt about the 6 founders of Gallifrey, who Rasillion was and she saw Gallifrey as it was before its destruction. If only she could visited Gallifrey before the Timewar, it must have been beautiful. To see the two suns shine across the red grass, to see the brown rivers glisten with light and the tree's with silver leaves seeming to be on fire. No wonder the Doctor was devastated by its demise.

"That's enough for today Rose," Dominous walked over to her and smiled and helped remove the brain buffer, "you need a rest you've been doing this for over six hours now"

It was a week later and since that first day she had found Dominous starting to soften towards her. She saw how close Dominous and Terynia were and had no doubt the two would stay together and die together and never spend a day apart.

She had not been able to contact the Doctor again; Dominous shrugged and told her she was trying too hard and that brain buffing used up all the brains resources.

"But I enjoyed it Dominous. I can't believe how beautiful Gallifrey was I can see why you find it hard to deal with its death"

"It will come again, you will see nothing is gone forever" he showed her into the galley and she took her seat at the table.

"Later Rose I will show you how to operate Terynia"

Rose looked up at him her face full of excitement, "Really Dominous?"

"Of course Rose, knowledge is never enough, practice always makes perfect, is that not how the saying goes on Earth?"

She leapt up and gave him a hug and he didn't push away. "Its ok Rose, you will need to know how to operate Terynia before we reach the Crezzin constellation"

Rose stared at him in confusion, "there's nothing there it's just a dead constellation no life, no habitable planets"

He smiled, "I needed a place that was not easily reached, that no other species is likely to come across"

"Why?"

He took her hand, "I'm growing a Tardis for you Rose"

Rose stared at him in wonder, "But it's not possible"

"I'm a timelord, nothing is impossible. Once I found out about you I set about seeding a Tardis"

Rose sat back dumbfounded, "I just can't believe it" she held his hand tight, "you've done so much for me already, taught me so much more than I could ever hope to imagine I don't know how I will ever repay you"

"Rose Tyler, as long as you continue doing what you are dong and try to be the best you can be that is enough for me"

He smiled, he had learnt to admire Rose Tyler. She showed such determination, she reminded him of Theta at the academy same enthusiasm, same curiosity, the same zeal for life. He had a soft spot for this child, the week since she had arrived had gone by and she had taught to him to be happy again. For so long he'd been alone.

Rose felt his emotion and placed a finger to his temple and closed her eyes as she tried to show him how much he meant to her, without being too mushy, and she felt warmth in response.

"Rose Tyler," he said slowly standing back, "Standing here is getting us nowhere, now why don't we go fetch some food before we collapse with weakness, even a Timelord needs substinance"


	13. Donna is waiting

_Authors note: Thanks for your comments. I can't tell you how much i appreciate it and I cannot begin to tell you how much I am enjoying writing this! I can't wait for Doctor Rose to get back together but unfortunately my imagination has other ideas..._

It had been over a week since the Doctor had spoken to Rose. A week which had started with such promise and hope, but as the week passed his doubts reasserted themselves. It could not have been Rose, his mind screamed at him, its not possible, and yet…

He decided to carry out some tests on himself, to make sure he wasn't suffering some form of sickness, there was no other explanation. He cared about Rose so much, maybe his mind was trying to soothe him.

He walked around the Tardis controls muttering to himself. Donna stood and watched unable to say or do anything to heal his pain he wouldn't accept her help. She sighed, Rose must have been some lady.

"Well Doctor," Donna asked, deciding maybe he needed a distraction, "we never did get Melanoa, or whatever. You promised me a beach picnic Mister!" and she mockingly poked him in the chest.

Donna took him away from his thoughts and brought him back to the surface, he smiled, "What would I do without you Donna?"

She smirked, "You'd be still standing there muttering for the next millennia! Now come on alien man lets go get a tan"

"Your wish is my command, sweet lady" and he winked,

"Hey none of that" and she playfully ribbed him as he directed the tardis.

"By the way Donna it's Melanista"

"What?"

"Melanista's the name of the planet, not Melanoa – now that is a place you don't want to visit. A dead planet in the Crezzin constellation, nothing but debris and dust"

"Well, whatever just take me to the beach!"


	14. Flying the Tardis

Rose stood in the medilab as Dominous checked her over with his sonic screwdriver.

"Well Rose it looks like you are ready to take Terynia for a spin, so to speak. You have excellent artron energy levels more than enough to control her"

"Artron energy?"

He nodded, "You should have the knowledge inside your head, part of your studies, but it will take a while for your mind to take the knowledge on board. Artron energy is a form psionic/temporal energy, and all Timelords have a quantum of it running through our bodies. As a human travelling within the Tardis for 2 years you would have absorbed some of it, but not enough to cause damage. We use the Artron energy to help power up the Tardis and also to navigate her through time" Dominous stopped and stared at his screwdriver, "mmm interesting…"

"Dominous?"

He frowned and shrugged his shoulders, "There are levels of Huon energy running through you.."

"But I thought Huon energy could only be found within the heart of the Tardis, it exists nowhere else"

He nodded, "True, but then you did absorb the time vortex when you opened up the heart of the Tardis, maybe some if the vortex still runs through you?" He assessed her eyes for a moment

"Is that bad?"

He closed his eyes, a thoughtful look across his face, "It should be… but here you are standing here no longer human, that in itself should be impossible. This goes way beyond the knowledge I hold," he stroked her hand, "not to worry, I doubt time is through with you yet, maybe there will be a reason for it. But for now Rose Tyler back to the matter in hand"

He guided her out to the control room and stood with her in front of the view screen.

"Terynia?"

_Yes Dominous_

"We will now be showing Rose how to operate you…"

Rose interrupted placing a hand against the console, _I don't want to cause you any damage, if you'd rather not…_

Dominous smiled as warm energy from the console ran through the two of them. Rose stood delighted in the warmth and watched as colours revealed themselves in her mind; it felt as though someone was hugging her,

"It appears Rose that you have gained a friend," he patted the console once more, "You are such a compassionate creature I trust you with Terynia… and in saying that my own life"

The Terynia echoed this and Rose felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"Are you okay Rose?" Instantly Dominous took her hand and stared at her in concern.

"I'm fine," she smiled, "I'm just so happy, I haven't felt this way in such a long time…"

_Humans, _Dominous winked

_Hey I'm a Timelady now_

"No Rose Tyler you are far more than that, more than a species you are simply Rose"

Dominous kissed her hand and placed it on the view screen. "Terynia start to transfer control"

Rose felt energy run from her hand into the Tardis and suddenly she felt Terynia inside her mind, could see all time and space ahead of her.

Dominous put his hands to Rose's temples, _there before you lies all of time and space. _Dominous' voice was in her head,_ It surrounds us waiting… the fluctuations are times where anomalies have occurred or may occur. Before we move Terynia we will need to find our destination. Melanoa in the Crezza system, Terynia is showing it to us now, hold onto that thought and open your eyes._

Dominous guided her to the levers she would need, "This one is speed, this one is time and this one is location. Terynia is an old lady so some of the levers are a bit stiff and sometimes she can be a bit unresponsive, but as you get to know her you will know what to do; she will always help you. Now press this lever and hold that button"

Suddenly the familiar noise of the Tardis' engines started up, "I'm flying the tardis!"

He nodded cheerfully enjoying watching Rose's enthusiasm as she began to pull the levers which would lead them to Melanoa.

"I will go fetch us some drinks, Terynia seems to have the matter in hand" Dominous caressed a column, _Oh Terynia what would I do without you_

Terynia reached out and kissed his mind, _Dominous what would I be without you_

He walked away and whistled tunelessly as he made his way to the kitchen.


	15. Return of an old foe

_Authors note: OMG! This chapter was so unexpected. 'He' was not supposed to be in this story at all. I think part of me has an evil streak ha ha ha!! Also just to let you know most of this story was written over the past week and this is as far as I have got to... so from now on it should take a little longer to update as I have much writing to do. But fear not I will carry on believe me I REALLy REALLY want to get Doc and Rose together! _

Donna and the Doctor walked down the beach on Melanista barefoot, splashing water at each other and generally larking about.

"So Doctor I can see your dying to tell me, why is the sea purple"

The Doctor smiled, pushing his glasses onto his nose as he bent down and dipped his fingers in the water, "Why does it have to be blue, brown or any colour? Chemicals Donna, a careful balance of different chemical and life forms…"

He continued and Donna rolled her eyes smiling as she pretended to listen, "who is that Doctor?" She interrupted and the Doctor stopped his lecture and turned to where Donna was pointing.

"I thought you said the planet was uninhabited"

"It is," said the Doctor puzzled, trying to make out the person in the distance "The planet will not hold life for another hundred years when the Galtruct find it and turn it into a leisure resort"

"So who is it Doctor?"

The Doctor stared at the man, "It can't be" he cried fear and shock filling his voice as he took Donna's hand firmly in his own.

"Doctor?"

"We have to get out of here" he turned and they started for the Tardis

"Who is he Doctor?" suddenly there was a hum and the Doctor fell taking Donna with him.

"Doctor, we meet again" a figure stood over them, a tall young man with dark hair, blue and a malicious grin.

"Master," Doctor said the name with scorn.

"Oh I do love it when you say my name like that" he turned to Donna and smirked, "ooh and you've got a new pet" he made a face and clapped his hands together, "a red head you know what they say about red heads"

"Leave her alone"

The Master drew up his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at him, "You are in NO position to make requests Doctor"

"I thought you were dead"

"Ahh but here I am, risen again. Tell me Doctor," and he made a pathetic face, "are you glad to see me?"

Then the Master pressed the sonic screwdriver leaving them stunned unconscious on the ground.


	16. Wolf on the prowl

Rose went to bed, she'd had an exhausting day, but a happy one. Whilst sitting at dinner she had struggled to keep her eyes open and so Dominous had ushered her off to bed making her promise to get some rest. She smiled, the Dominous now was nothing like the man she had met a week ago, she snuggled into her bed. Rose heard Terynia whispered voice just before she fell to sleep, _Sleep well Rose, _and Rose hugged Terynia in her mind.

As Rose fell asleep she had a feeling that something was wrong, something was missing. In her sleep her mind searched time and space to seek out the problem.

_Doctor?_

She couldn't find him, she knew roughly where he was in space, but he was not responding, _Theta, _she called again.

Suddenly she could feel someone else entering her mind. It wasn't a particularly nice feeling; it was almost as though someone had forced their way in. _Who are you?_ Rose cried out,

A soft chuckle filled her mind, it felt dark and bitter and held no warmth, _what are you doing here?_ She tried again

_Is that anyway to say hello to a fellow Timelord?_ Asked a man's voice,_ I'm hurt! With so few of us left in existence I'd thought you'd be glad to hear my voice_

The voice worried Rose; something about him didn't sit right with her. _I don't know your voice, I thought there were only two other Timelords in existence._

_Two? _More laughter and merriment, _Oh and there I was thinking there was just the Doctor and I left._

_The Doctor, you know Theta?_

The Master cackled, _You know the Doctor then, I am surprised I thought he reserved his house calls to the apes._

Rose felt anger burn through her, _Where is he?_

The Master sighed, _He had a little accident, silly man, he was on the beach on Melanista, I told him not to wade too close to the edge… but you know the Doctor, _and he laughed, _So my dear, until he awakes you can talk to me, tell me your name._

_Rose, my name is Rose, who are you?_

_Rose…Rose…Rose where have I heard that name? Ah yes, _The Master shouted in glee, _One of the Doctor's little pets, she got stuck in the other universe. In fact the very same universe you are in now. _The Master let out a whoop of delight, _I think I know who you are now, oh this is too good… you're his little sprog_

_What?! _

_That would explain why I've never heard your voice before, it would explain your youth and the fact that you feel alien to me. Aaah does the Doctor know he's a father oh and named after the woman he loves… _The Master made violent sick noises, _Love is such a disgusting disease_

Rose had had enough, she felt herself growing hot with anger she wanted to shut him up, stop his horrible words from dripping through her mind. She focused on the voice and targeted all the anger towards it, _WILL YOU SHUT UP! _She shouted.

There was a bright light and suddenly the Master groaned in pain as he was violently pushed out of Rose's thoughts and chucked back across the void. In her sleep her mind followed the origin of the voice to a beach. A man lay on the ground holding his head in pain. _Now tell me who you are?!_

He looked up to see a wolf bathed in light standing before him fangs out and eyes shining golden in the night.

"How did you do that?" The Master stared in disbelief at the creature, all the while taking a couple of steps back.

_It doesn't matter, tell me your name and what you have done with the Doctor_

The Master looked toward the Tardis, and then back at the wolf.

"I am the Master, as for the Doctor, lets just be saying he won't be making any house calls for a while," The Master smiled maliciously at the bodies of the Doctor and Donna, lying on the floor in front of the Tardis.

The wolf snarled at the Master, and the Master instantly shrunk back.

Suddenly Rose felt Dominous enter her mind, _Rose, move the Tardis so it surrounds Theta and his companion._

_Dominous?_

The Master put his finger to his temple. _Dominous my old professor, gosh I thought you and that obsolete Tardis of yours had ended up in the space dump long ago._

Rose ignored the Master, _Dominous I can't move the Doctor's Tardis from here._

Dominous gave her mind a hug, _Rose you still have huon energy running through your body, specifically Huon energy from Theta's Tardis. I have a hunch that you and the Doctor's Tardis are connected._

_But how?_

_Just ask the Doctor's to move_

Rose focused on the Tardis, _Tardis relocate so that you surround the Doctor and Donna _Rose felt silly, and the Master laughed. _No one can do that unless you have the remote call back switch, especially not from another universe. _But suddenly the Master was no longer laughing. The Tardis' engines started up and she disappeared, before reappearing in the spot where the Doctor and Donna lay.

"That's not possible" the Master cried. He tried to run over to the Tardis but the wolf growled and pinned him against the rock.

_Tardis, thank you _Rose sighed, _Now Tardis leave this planet and relocate to Earth away from this man._

The Master could do nothing but watch as the Tardis once again disappeared leaving him alone on the beach. The wolf stood back and the Master moved out of the way looking frightened.

_If you go anywhere near Theta again, I will come after you and I promise you I will delete you from existence_

The Master stared as the wolf vanished. He looked down the beach, and once he knew it was clear he ran off into the distance silently promising to get his revenge. Dominous laughed, _who's afraid of the big bad wolf then?_

_Don't worry Dominous, after I find Rose I'll be coming after you._

_Oh but Mas-ter, you can't travel across the void so I can't see that happening anytime soon, but by all means plot away _


	17. explanations

Rose awoke with a start. She got out of bed and grabbed a robe out of the closet. She ran out of the room into the corridor. Dominous walked towards her and took her into his arms.

"That wasn't a dream was it?"

Dominous shook his head, "No, that was real Rose"

Rose stood back to look at Dominous' face, "will the Doctor be okay?"

Dominous smiled and guided Rose into the library, "Theta will be fine, we'd know if he was dead. The Master probably used the sonic screwdriver on the Doctor, and all that would have done is knock him out cold. He'll wake up after a few hours with a pounding headache," Dominous smirked, "he'll probably think he's had too much Gallifreyan wine. Talking of wine why don't we have a cup of tea, I believe that's what you drink on earth at times like this, sweet tea"

Dominous walked out of the room as Rose tried to remember all that had happened in her sleep.

"Here," Dominous placed a warm cup in Rose's hands, "careful I may have made it a bit strong, I'm not used to making tea. Truth be told it's the first cup I've ever made, but Terynia reassures me that's what humans like to drink"

Rose stared at the cup and took a sip, and she smiled with pleasure. "You make a good cup of tea, just what I needed"

Dominous took a sip from his own cup and immediately spat it out, "Oh no, that's not nice at all"

Rose laughed, "I guess that makes you a coffee drinker"

"Coffee?"

Rose shook her head, "never mind"

"Mmm, think I'm going to stick to my Perluxin brew, much friendlier to the pallet"

Rose raised an eyebrow, on the one occasion she'd sipped the Perluxin brew she hadn't wanted to repeat the experience.

"Feeling better now?"

Rose nodded.

"You'll be feeling weak after what you did. It takes an awful lot of energy to transmit thought across the void, let alone controlling Bad wolf as well,"

"Bad wolf?"

Dominous smiled, his eyes sparkled with mirth, "Remembering the look on Koschi's face when Bad Wolf jumped at him will give me cause to laugh for years"

"Koschi?"

Dominous took a sip from his drink and sat back, "The so-called 'Master'" and Dominous laughed again, "Only he would choose such a name for himself"

"So the Master's real name is Koshchi."

Dominous nodded thoughtfully, "Koschi and Theta were in the same class in the academy and were friends until Koschi was taken to look into Untempered Schism"

"That's where you can see the entire time vortex"

Dominous nodded, "Yes, I see your learning. Some people come away from that experience inspired, but for Koschi it made him insane. Shame really, Koschi was a very bright student he had top grades in all subjects, it was such a waste"

"Why did he try to hurt the Doctor?"

"The Master and the Doctor have a long torrid history. The Master has always tried to take over the universe, and the Doctor has always been the one stop him. As time went on the Master has become fixated on destroying the Doctor. In the year that wasn't he nearly achieved that end but the Doctor put a stop to it and as far as I was concerned the Master died. I was quite surprised to see him last night" Dominous paused and thoughtfully stared at his fingers, "He should be dead"

Dominous turned to Rose, "He's not dead though and I'm afraid he's going to be trying to get you next"

"But I thought you said he couldn't cross the void?"

Dominous raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't lying, but you won't be staying in this universe for long, soon you will have to cross to the other side," he paused and took Rose's hand, "but please, when you do, do not underestimate the Master Rose, he is a mad but very intelligent man and that makes him dangerous. I will help you learn to put up blocks in your mind. I do not want him having free access to you Rose, there is too much at stake"

Rose stared at Dominous in wonder, "I'm going to the other universe"

Dominous nodded sadly, "Yes Rose, the day is fast approaching our arrival at Melanoa where your Tardis will be waiting"

"Your not coming with me?"

Dominous shook his head, "Rose, I'm an old man I don't have a lot of time left in this reality. I have held out for your arrival so I can prepare you for the journey ahead, but when you leave I will die peacefully knowing that Gallifrey will live again." He smiled and took Rose's hand into his, "But I want you to know one thing Rose, I am so proud of you, I think of you as a father would of a daughter and it would give me great pleasure if you would be a member of my family"

Dominous took a box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside the box was a necklace with a black stone as she stared at it she noticed stars seemed to glitter from within its depth. Rose stared at Dominous, "It's beautiful"

Dominous nodded, "It's from my family's house, on the north-side of Gallifrey. I found it as a child and kept it for sentimental reasons. It's all I have left of my home now and I would very much like you to take it, along with my family name"

Rose stared at the necklace, then at Dominous at tear falling down her cheek, "I can't take this, it's too much"

Dominous stood up and placed the necklace around Rose's neck, "There, it's yours now, now don't you cry, you know how I feel about crying" and he gave her an exaggerated look of horror and Rose laughed. "Now you are a member of my family, the House of Carinium. You can't be a Timelady without some kind of family name, so I give you my own," Dominous kissed Rose's cheek, "I am proud of you Rose Tyler, and it pleases me to know that when I am gone you will continue in my stead"

Rose sighed, "I don't know what to say, part of me is happy because of what you have given me, but knowing that you won't be around for long…" she paused and wiped another tear from her face, "I'm just going to blow my nose"

Rose stood up and walked from the room as Dominous watched her leave.

_Did I do anything wrong Terynia?_

_No she's just sad, she's lost a lot Dominous, her mother, her father and now she finds out she's losing you._

_There isn't anything we can do about that Terynia. You and I can't halt time anymore, we've held back as long as we can._

_I know I know, this will be our last trip together Dominous, after this we will fade into the dark sky and become just a memory_

The ground shuddered below his feet,_now don't you go getting emotional on me Terynia!_

_I'm sorry, _and the floor stilled, _you had better go take a nap Dominous I will tell Rose where you have gone and keep her company for a while_

Dominous nodded as he felt his age catch up with him, he touched the wall tenderly and felt Terynia whisper _Sweet dreams Dominous_


	18. Fate

Rose came out of the bathroom five minutes later having had a good cry. She paused and pasted a smile on her face before entering the library again. Dominous was nowhere to be seen. _It's okay Rose, I've sent Dominous off for a nap. He forgets he's an old man now who needs rest._

_Tell me Terynia, why does he not simply regenerate?_

_This is his 13__th__ generation, he has no more regeneration cycles left. He is over 1300 years old, he has had a long life, as have I, my heart only has the energy for one more journey and then I too will disappear from existence._

_Oh, _Rose touched the wall and hugged Terynia tight with her mind, _Terynia you and Dominous really will die together_

Rose felt Terynia smile, _As it should be, Dominous and I are one we have been together far to long to live without the other_

_You love him_

Rose felt warmth run through a mind and images of Dominous and Terynia travelling in the past together seemingly as one. _I love him and have done all I can to protect him, and I know he loves me too. Don't cry for us Rose, we have been happy just as you and your Doctor were happy together once and will be again in the days to come._

Rose cleared her thoat, _Terynia you seem to know a lot about what will happen_

_Of course, the time vortex runs through me I can see all time and space around us, all that was and all that will be. Remember Rose, you once saw all that I can the day you opened the heart of the Tardis – remember Rose_

All of a sudden Rose was back on the game station, the vortex was running through her body, she could see all time and space; the past, the present and the future. She saw her Doctor watching her with horror as she told him she just wanted him safe before she reached throughout history and removed the daleks atom by atom turning them to dust. She remembered seeking out Jack's dead body and giving him back his life. It hurt to remember, so much energy running through her mind, she thought she would break until the Doctor took her into his arms and kissed her, removing most of the vortex from her body. _Doctor… I never realised, never could recall what happened. I was the one that caused him to regenerate. _Rose stumbled into a chair as she thought of Jack, _I thought he was dead, but I gave him life_

_Rose, he's alive…_

Rose could see Jack, could see him clear as day on Earth a universe away, _Something isn't right about him_

_He should have died Rose, but you brought him back from the dead…_

_I gave him eternal life! _Rose's eyes opened wide in horror, knowing how difficult it was for her Doctor to watch as everyone grew old around him, _Oh Jack what have I done _Rose put her head in her hands and sighed.

_Rose try not to be upset, everything is fine, because of Jack the world is protected and Jack is happy, he doesn't hold it against you. You weren't to know._

_But still… _

_No Rose, let it go. Everything is as it is for a reason, try not to question it._

_We're talking fate again_

_Humans would call it fate_

_I'm not sure I like the idea that our life is mapped out for us_

_There are always choices Rose, there are alternate paths. Remember when you first met the Doctor and he asked you to travel with him. You had a choice that day, either stay or go and you chose to go with him. Do you regret that Rose Tyler?_

_NEVER! _

_See you always have had a choice. Now Rose enough talk of fate, its better to not know what fate has in store for us, if I told you what will happen in the days to come you may inadvertently change the future, and believe me Rose Tyler you have a lot to look forward to_

_You mean I'll see the Doctor again_

_Maybe… Now Rose that's enough talk of the future lets see how much you've learnt over the past week._


	19. Doctor is stumped

The Doctor opened his eyes slowly and found he was staring into a pair of angry eyes. Somehow he had ended up lying on top of Donna. "Hello Donna" and he gave her a wide cheeky smile. Donna gave him a shove, "Ow, Donna what did you do that for?"

"I'll do a lot more if you don't get your alien butt off me this minute"

Donna gave him one of the classic Donna stares that told him in no uncertain terms that her patience was wearing thin. "Guess I'd better get off you now"

Donna stared at her watch, raised her eyes and counted to 10, and smiled sweetly at him, "I guess you better had"

The Doctor grinned and raised himself up onto his feet, before offering Donna a hand. Donna slapped it out the way and made her own way up.

The Doctor looked at his hand in shock, "I was only offering to help you up"

"Yes I know, but that was for not getting off when I told you to"

She stared at him in disdain and he looked away.

"Oh," the Doctor put a hand to his head, "I have a bit of a headache, how about you Donna, how's your head?"

"Feels like someone took a hammer to my head"

"The MASTER!" The Doctor checked the room, "where is he, last I remember we were on the beach…"

"That man he called me your pet!"

The Doctor winced, "Doesn't know you very well then"

Donna wracked him round the head.

"Donna, it hurts already without you smacking it every 5 minutes. I never had you down as a violent person," he gave her a little look and she shook her head.

"I'm not at nature violent, you drive me to it" and she stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed, "that's enough of that Donna, we need to find out what has happened. We need to come up with a plan before the Master comes back. Do you remember how we got back in here Donna?"

Donna stared at the Tardis' console and shook her head, "Last I remember we were on the beach and this crazy bloke was dancing about with a sonic screwdriver in his hand saying he has risen again," Donna shook her head, "He's obviously off with the fairies"

The Doctor stared at her and she frowned, "you know Doctor, he's a bit mad"

The Doctor's eyes opened with understanding, "Off with the fairies you say" and he grinned, "that's one way of putting it I guess," and he chuckled as he checked the Tardis' view screen.

The doctor pressed a few buttons on the console, stared at it, then put on his glasses and stared again. "Donna, we were on a beach in Melanista yesterday"

Donna nodded.

"According to the screen we are now in Cardiff"

"Cardiff?! Why Cardiff?"

The Doctor shook his head puzzled, running the sonic screwdriver across the screen.

"Not only that, according to the Tardis we were the only two people on board. The Master never stepped on board the Tardis"

Donna laughed nervously, "Why'd you come to Cardiff, Why Cardiff?"

The Doctor got on the floor and removed one of the Tardis' panels. "Donna, I didn't move the Tardis here"

Donna glanced at the ship, "She can't move by herself, can she?"

The Doctor pulled out a circuit board and checked it with his sonic screwdriver, "No, she can't. The Tardis is a sentient being, she is alive but, she needs someone to operate her"

"You sure you didn't…"

The Doctor shook his head, "I don't understand it"

Donna smirked, "That's a first for you isn't it?"

The Doctor gave her a serious, don't go there look. "It just doesn't make sense"

The Doctor stood up and tapped his sonic screwdriver against his cheek and began pacing around the console, "We were knocked unconscious on the beach," he looked at Donna, "How did we end up back in here if the Master never came on board?"

He turned and paced the other way, "how did we get to Cardiff" he checked the view screen again, "It doesn't make sense Donna, It's not like the Master to walk away without at least trying to kill me"

Donna stared at him, "you make it sound like you'd prefer it if he had"

The Doctor looked at her, "I don't like not knowing what happened, especially if it involves the Master"

He turned to the screen again, "maybe I can access the Tardis memory banks and find the answer there"

Donna stared at him bemused; for once he didn't have all the answers. "Is this going to take long?"

The Doctor climbed under the console again, "Should take a while, got to bypass some systems and…"

"Well if you are going to spend all day mucking about with wires and what not – I'm going out shopping"

"Fine, fine, just be careful, the Master may be out there somewhere"

"Is there anything you want while I'm out?" Donna mouthed the words

"Yes, get me some more bananas"

Donna smiled, predictable as ever, "See you later Doc"


	20. Dream a little dream

_Authors note: Ok I will do one more chapter before I nod off, I keep saying that and then i get an idea and another chapter pops up. _

_As for this little chapter one word Jack, he had to appear somewhere , how could he not i figure Rose needs a little cheering up lol!!_

* * *

Rose sat on the sofa in the library. For the past hour Terynia had asked her questions about a series of subjects she'd been studying,

_Last question Rose, what is the Rasillion Primatur?_

_It is part of the symbiotic nuclei which allows a Timelord to travel safely through time. A Tardis must be primed with a Rasillion Primatur before use._

_Well done Rose, you've learnt nearly all you need to know Dominous will be pleased._

Rose sighed and pushed a stray hair away from her eyes, _I still feel bad for Jack_

Terynia sighed, _Rose, maybe I shouldn't have shown you the past_

_No, _Rose shook her head, _I'm glad you showed me I'd rather know now than find out later on. I just wish I could talk to him make sure he is ok_

_But you can Rose, you can reach him in his sleep,_

_Won't that destroy the universe or something?_

_You know it won't Rose, you did something similar last night._

_So I can really talk to Jack, right now_

_If he is sleeping you can enter his dreams_

_I'm not sure I want to enter his dreams, _Rose blushed, _So how do i…_

_Just close your eyes Rose and picture space and time, now focus on Jack's face and if he is asleep you should find him_

_Oh I see…_

Jack lay on a rug on a beach as two young blond girls took turns to feed him strawberries. Jack sighed enjoying the sight of the girls vying for his attention. Paradise he thought, all he needed now was a sailor… Suddenly he saw a pair of bare feet come into view, red nail varnish- promising… His eyes run up her legs and over a white gown, she was beautiful! He stood up and the girls pouted, "Jack where are you going?"

He ignored the two girls and looked up over the face of the woman in white, he looked to her blond hair, and her blue eyes, eyes that seemed to see into his soul.

"Jack?"

"Rose!" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her full on the lips, "'Out of all the dreams you could have walked into, you go and walk into mine'" he laughed and touched her cheek, "I've always wanted to use that line on someone and I'm glad it's you!"

Rose poked him in the ribs, "Hey Rose, no fair, this is my dream I call the shots here. That really hurt"

Rose giggled, "Sorry" and then she sighed, "I need to talk to you Jack"

"Which part of my subconscious are you Rose, I haven't dreamt about you in ages, not since I figured out you were never going to look at me in 'that' way. Besides" he pouted, "I wanted a sailor"

Rose elbowed him again

"Will you stop prodding me, I know I'm irresistible, but be kind…"

"Jack I'm not part of your dream"

Jack stepped back, "what do you mean, this is real…"

"No Jack, this; the beach, the girls even the strawberries," she raised her eyebrows, "that's a dream, you're asleep but I'm real. I wanted to talk to you and this is the only way I can reach you"

Jack stared at her doubtfully, "So everything here is a dream, apart from you…"

"I'm only here in your mind"

"Like err telepathy?"

"I guess so…"

Jack looked her over, "you look different"

Rose smiled, "I've changed a lot"

"I can't remember your eyes being so blue"

"That's because your eyes were always on other things"

Jacks eyes moved down to her dress, Rose put her finger under his chin and forced him to look at her, "Jack"

"Sorry, temporarily side tracked," he grinned, "I can't believe its you, I didn't think I'd ever see you again"

"I thought you were dead" a tear fell down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away, "I'm doing that a lot these days"

Jack took her hand in his, "What's happened Rose, your family ok?"

Rose shook her head, "Torchwood wiped any memories they had of me, and they don't know me anymore"

Jack shook his head and took her into his arms, "shh honey, it will be ok" he held her as she cried into his shoulder,

"I'm sorry Jack"

"Hey!" He pulled back and looked into her face, his fingers rubbing the tears from her eyes, "what have you, Rose Tyler, got to be sorry for? Rose defender of the Earth, you saved us all"

"But look at what I've done to you Jack"

Jack stared at her, "you mean the fact that I can't die"

Rose nodded, "I didn't know Jack, really I didn't"

Jack pulled her against his shoulder and caressed her hair, "Hey, I don't hold it against you, to be honest I'm glad you brought me back from the dead, thnk of all the people who'd have missed out on a bit of Jack Harper!" He winked, and stared into Rose's eyes, "Rose no one has ever done anything for me close to what you did that night and because of that Rose Tyler I will always love you"

She looked at him and ran a hand down his cheek, he took her hand and kissed it, "Now Rose Tyler no more tears, and for God's sake don't apologise anymore" Jack rolled his eyes, "Just relax, why not have some strawberries with Jo, Anna and I"

Rose giggled, "Much as I'd love to join your little harem, I can't stay"

Jack frowned at her, "Rose can I help you with anything, your family don't know you, I don't like the idea of you being alone in that other world"

Rose smiled and kissed Jacks cheek, "I'm okay Jack, someone is looking after me. They are going to help me come back"

Jack stared at her, "your coming back? But I thought it was impossible"

Rose shrugged, "a few months ago I would have agreed with you but…after all that's happened I think anything is possible"

"So…"

"Jack before I go, can you do me a favour"

"Anything"

"the Doctor," Jack raised his eyebrows, "can you go check on him"

"Sure, if I knew where he was"

"He's in Cardiff parked on the rift"

"You know this how?"

Rose took his hand, "Don't ask me how I know, just go make sure he is okay. There was an incident last night. A man called the Master attacked him at Melanista"

"The Master? I thought we'd seen the last of him"

"You know of him?"

Jack winced at the memories of the hours of torture he'd endured at the Master's hand. Rose ran a hand down Jack's chest, "he caused you a lot of pain"

"All in a days work for Captain Jack Harkness," and he grinned.

Rose laughed, "Oh Jack, I didn't realise how much I missed you"

Jack kissed Rose's forehead, "you'll always have me as a friend honey. I'll go check the Doc's alright when I wake up"

"Thanks Jack"

"Would you like me to give him a message?"

Rose stared at him, "There's plenty I'd like to say to him, but I'd rather say it myself rather than have anyone else say it for me"

"I guess that means you're still hopelessly in love with him.

Rose put her head to one side, "I wouldn't say hopelessly, there's always hope" and Rose winked at him, "So long Captain Jack" and she smirked, trying to put on her best British forces accent, "see you on the battle field"

Jack stood and stared at the space she had previously occupied.

"I guess," he said to no one in particular, "its time for me to wake up"


	21. Dreamgirl

Jack opened his eyes and looked at the clock, 6.30am, much too early. He rolled off the bed and winced. He looked down at his chest, and there on his ribs was a bruise. _That wasn't there last night. _Then he remembered the dream, he ran to a mirror and looked at the bruise closely, sure enough the bruise was real and relatively new. But how could he physically get hurt from a dream. He shook his head, the brain was a funny thing.

"She can't really have been in my dreams" he said to himself as he got dressed, "its not physically possible, especially not from so far away"

He stood and checked the mirror again, and still the bruise remained. "Only one way to know for sure" he said to no one in particular as he stalked into the main hub. He walked up to the computer and accessed the camera above the hub, "Surely it's only a coincidence" he muttered as he noticed the Tardis. He grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head as he made his way to the surface.

He looked at the blue box, hardly able to believe his eyes. He shook his head, it's a coincidence, Rose Tyler is just a dream. He took out his key and opened the Tardis doors, "Hello people," he sighed in his most flirtatious voice, "just a friendly neighbour popping in to see if you need any sugar"

The Doctor looked up from under the console, "Jack.."

Jack leant over the Doctor "Don't I get a good morning kiss; you know I'm a good kisser"

The Doctor frowned and checked the reading from his sonic screwdriver again, "Jack I really don't have time for this"

"Oh ignore him, he's preoccupied, I'm Donna"

Jack turned to stare at the tall red head standing nearby, "Well hello Donna, I'm sure the Doctor's told you all about me"

"Jack, stop it" the Doctor glared at him,

Jack shook his head, "He's just jealous Donna, you can call me Jack"

"Hello Jack"

"What's up with the Doc?"

"He's trying to figure something out"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "you mean there's something he doesn't know"

Donna laughed, "You got it in one"

Jack smirked, but then remembered his dream… "So, erm, you been to any beaches recently" Jack asked off hand…

Donna sighed, "Yes, that's why we ended up here"

Jack paled, "Melanista right?"

Donna nodded watching the Doctor slam the hammer against the side a panel, "look," she smiled "he is losing his temper with her now"

But Jack wasn't listening, "You saw the Master"

The Doctor and Donna both stared at Jack, "How'd you know that?" they both chorused at the same time.

Jack stared at the Doctor, and pushed a hand through his hair, the dream was real, he'd spoken to Rose.

"Jack!"

Jack looked at the Doctor.

"How do you know about Melanista?"

Jack sighed, "A little bird told me you had some trouble and may need some help"

"Little bird" the Doctor raised his eyebrows, "spit it out Jack, what do you know?"

Jack held his hands up, "Ok, ok I'll tell, but it sounds a little crazy"

"Not as crazy as my day's been"

"It started in a dream"

"A dream?"

"Yeah a dream. I'm lying on a beach being fed strawberries by these beautiful blond girls"

"Jack" the Doctor stared at him with impatience, "get on with it"

Jack paused, "well suddenly this woman appears"

Donna giggled and the Doctor stared pointedly at Jack.

"Hey I wanted a sailor, and I ended up with a woman"

Donna howled with laughter and the Doctor glared at Jack, "Donna can you get me a cup of tea, I have a feeling we'll be here all day"

Donna thought about making a comment about being the paid help, but thought better of it when she caught the Doctor's face. "Right I'll be off to get the tea then" and she quickly exited the room.

"Now Jack, why don't you get straight to the point how did you know about Melanista"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "I told you it was hard to believe, I'm still trying to understand it myself"

"So…"

"This woman I knew once a while back, she appeared in my dream last night and we had a long talk about stuff"

"Stuff"

Jack nodded, "She told me you'd be here and asked me to go and see if you were ok" Jack wouldn't look the Doctor in the eyes.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and touched his ear lobe, "What are you hiding from me Jack"

Jack shrugged, "It doesn't matter really, it's just a dream"

The doctor turned his back on Jack and placed his hands on the console, "Jack yesterday I was at Melanista when the Master turned up on the beach, just as cocky before, if not more so. Last thing I remember the Master is using the sonic screwdriver to knock us out then next think I know Donna and I wake up in the Tardis in Cardiff"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe the Master just needed a lift"

The Doctor shook his head, "I checked with The Tardis, the Master never stepped on board"

Jack stared at the Tardis view screen and pressed a few buttons. "I can't believe it, How did you end up here then?"

The Doctor shrugged, "I've checked Donna over, ran scans on my brain to see if I've lost some memories along the way but everything is fine"

Jack shook his head, "Maybe she was right, anything is possible"

The Doctor turned to look at Jack, "You sure the woman in your dream wasn't the Master trying to get to me through you"

Jack shook his head, "No, it was her definitely her, she knew things that no one but her could know"

"Jack, the Master is very good at mind manipulation, he can manipulate your thoughts and use them against you"

Jack shook his head and closed his eyes, "I'm sure it was her, I can still smell her perfume"

"It was a dream Jack"

Jack shook his head and pulled out his shirt and showed the Doctor bruise, "Ok Doc, how did that get there then. I dreamt she elbowed me in the ribs and then I wake up and find the bruise"

"How can you be sure it wasn't the Master?"

Jack shrugged, "Just trust me on this one Doc, it was not the Master"

The Doctor stood in front of Jack, "Do you mind if I have a look?"

Jack shrugged, and the Doctor put his hand against Jack's temple and tried to look through Jacks thoughts to the dream he had last night. The Doctor stared in shock as he saw Rose appear in Jack's dream;

"Rasilion" he muttered to himself, "she's beautiful"

Jack smiled, "More beautiful than ever"

"She was here" the Doctor motioned to Jack's head, "she was really here" The Doctor dropped his connection to Jack and stepped back.

"How was she able to do that?" The Doctor sat down on the floor as he felt his legs give out, "How did she reach you Jack?"

Jack shrugged, "To be honest, all that matters to me is that I spoke to her and I know someone is taking care of her"

"She looks better than I remember"

Jack joined the Doctor on the floor, "Still the same Rose though, still worrying about you"

The Doctor smiled, "Still worrying about everyone else"

"Doc, she said she's coming back"

The Doctor nodded, hope flickering in his eyes, "She did," the Doctor paused and stared at the floor, "but its not possible, not unless you destroy the universe to do so and I know Rose wouldn't do that"

Jack took the Doctor's hand in his, "What about what happened in the last 24 hours, a Tardis can't fly herself, yet here you are safe and sound in Cardiff and look at me Doc I should have died long ago. Impossible is just a word"

The Doctor put his head in his hands, "Jack you can't imagine how much I miss her, how much I regret not saying the words I left unsaid at Bad Wolf Bay. In the months after I lost her I hurt like hell. I can't go through that again"

Jack nodded, feeling his friend hurting and unable to help.


	22. Tracing a dream

"Tea's up everyone," Donna walked into the room oblivious to the atmospere, "did you find out what Jack's dreamgirl said," Donna sniggered as she put some extra sugar in her drink. "Maybe you should go to sleep again and ask her how we got back to Cardiff"

"Donna!" Jack said glaring at her.

The Doctor looked up at Donna, a wide smile on his face,

"What did I say?"

"Donna did I ever tell you you're amazing" and with that he reached for Donna and kissed her cheek.

Donna stared at him in shock whilst trying to wipe her face clean, "I think I'm going to keep my mouth shut from now on"

Jack frowned at the Doctor, "What do you expect me to do, go to sleep again and just wait for her in case she decides to come back?"

The Doctor shook his head, "that won't be necessary. You said you can still smell her perfume which means she's left a trace behind"

"You mean like a gingerbread trail"

"Well sort of, to transmit thought you have to send a signal through space. I should be able to get a fix of the signal in my head and use Tardis to find the device she is using to transmit her thoughts, because even humans with ESP can't transmit thought across the void"

"So what happens when you find the device?"

"We use the Tardis to talk to her"

The Doctor smiled to himself, "We can be talking to Rose just in a tick if you will allow me Jack"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Okay, whenever you're ready"

The Doctor placed his fingers against Jacks temple and closed his eyes. The Doctor watched in the distance as Jack and Rose stood talking on the beach. He watched as they fell into each others arms, the image rippled and the Doctor resumed his concentration trying to ignore the pain coursing through his hearts. As Rose and Jack said their goodbyes the Doctor focused on Rose's form as it faded.

"Got it," the Doctor removed his hand from Jack's head and took his hand and placed it against the Tardis console, "Right girl, tell me where this signal originated and how it was broadcast"

The Doctor shook his head in shock, "No you've got it wrong Tardis, its not possible"

The Doctor checked view screen again, checking off the readout on screen.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Jack came and stood next to the Doctor at the console and looked at the screen.

The Doctor just stood there staring at the monitor.

"It's a telepathic field I've not seen before" Jack muttered checking the readouts, "must be some technology"

"That's not technology Jack"

"So you know that signal"

The Doctor nodded, for once in his life totally speechless, "It's a Timelord's signal"


	23. A new journey

_Authors note: Been to work today so haven't had chance to do much writing. I've re-read some of the previous chapters and completed a few adjustments... spelling errors etc. Now I can concentrate on the next few chapters. This one is short, I completed it this morning but wasn't sure whether to go ahead and post it. I'm stuck at this crossroads and I'm not sure how the story should progress... But I'm thinking about it FAR too much... I work better if I don't think so I've decided to go with this and just see how it pans out._

_BTW :- Thanks for the fantastic comments, it means a lot to know someone is enjoying my little story - ttfn - Mags xx_

* * *

Donna watched the Doctor's face and pressed the mug of tea into his hands, "Doctor you'd better drink this you look awfully pale," the Doctor looked at Donna still trying to make sense of everything, "You know Doctor, this is the second time in two days I've seen you lost for words," Donna walked over to Jack and passed him his drink.

Jack went and stood in front of the Doctor "Do you think the Master has her?"

The Doctor shrugged, he really didn't have the answers this time and it shocked him. "I don't know, it's the only other explanation I can find. The Master and I are the only surviving Timelords"

"But Rose is in another universe, he can't possibly have captured her"

The Doctor shrugged, "Maybe before Melanista I could have believed that… but now"

Jack reached out a comforting hand to the Doctor, but the Doctor turned and walked to the console.

"I don't think we should try to talk to Rose just yet," the Doctor touched a button on the screen, "Just in case it's a trap set up by the Master. One thing I do know," the Doctor turned to Jack and Donna, "we need to find out what happened at Melanista"

Jack checked the console, "Have you tried to access the memory banks?"

The Doctor nodded, "Checked them three times," The Doctor raised an eyebrow and "As far as the Tardis is concerned Melanista never happened"

Jack blew a soundless whistle, "Curious"

The Doctor nodded, "We have no choice," Jack stared at the Doctor noticing a dark look cross the Doctor's face, "we're going back to Melanista, just before Donna and I arrived"

"Won't that cause a Paradox?"

The Doctor shook his head and started inputting the destination into the Tardis, "Donna and I won't leave the Tardis. Jack you were not with us on Melanista so your presence will not cause any damage to time"

Jack nodded thoughtfully and smiled, "You know come to think of it, I could really do with a beach holiday" and he winked at Donna.

"Jack, this isn't time for jokes, this is serious. We must find out what the Master is up to"

Jack went to make a comment and decided to keep his mouth shut. He could see the Doctor was tense so Jack held on to the console as the Tardis engines started up and they made their way to Melanista.


	24. Watching the wolf

The Tardis materialised on Melanista, three miles away from where she had been parked before. The door opened and Jack peered outside.

"Wow, why haven't I been here before its fantastic!" he stared at the beaches, golden and inviting going for miles into the distance, "purple sea, haven't seen purple sea since I visited Caristonia with the time agency. All I need now is a beautiful woman"

He winked at Donna and she smiled, something about this man seemed to make her speechless.

"Jack!" The Doctor pulled Jack back into the Tardis, "Might I remind you why we are here. You of all people know how dangerous the Master is"

Jack shuddered at the mention of the Master, "Sorry, sorry, I understand just trying to make the best of a bad situation"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and leant against the Tardis console, "Do you have your mobile phone with you?"

Jack pulled out his mobile and grinned, "never without it, never know when some beautiful girl, or handsome young Doctor is going to give me a call"

"Jack I haven't got time for this! In five minutes the Tardis will materialise three miles south of here. Donna and I from the past will leave the ship and come across the Master. I need you Jack to get over there and observe discretely what happens. Use the camera on your phone and Donna and I will be able to observe from here. Whatever happens Jack don't get involved, for now I need to know what happened then we can sort out the next step. Are you okay with that Jack?"

"Sure Doc, whatever you say"

The Doctor took Jack's phone and made a few modifications and handed it back, "Whatever happens Jack do not interfere"

"Check, I guess I ought to be leaving, Donna…" Jack grabbed Donna and kissed her thoroughly on the lips, "See you around red"

"Jack!"

"I haven't forgotten you Doc," and Jack pulled the Doctor unwillingly into his arms and kissed him too. The Doctor pushed him off and threw him out of the Tardis, "We don't have all day Jack"

"Yes Sir!" and Jack mockingly saluted the Doctor before turning away and running down the beach.

Jack continued running until he heard the sound of a Tardis materialising close by. He quickly checked his surroundings and noticing a group of large rocks quickly ran and hid behind them.

"So Doctor, I can see your dying to tell me, why is the sea purple?"

Jack watched the previous Doctor and Donna walk along the beach. He grinned as he saw Donna's face in response to the Doctor's lecture on the colours of the sea.

"Jack!" Jack flinched as he heard the Doctor's voice in his earpiece.

"Can you try not shouting in my ear! "Jack whispered into the microphone attached to his shirt.

"Can you keep your mind on the matter in hand"

"Whatever you say Doc" and Jack pulled out his mobile and pointed it at the couple walking down the beach, "have to say Doc, you and red make a good couple" and he chuckled until he noticed Donna on the beach pointing to a man in the distance. Jack stared in horror as the Master walked towards the Doctor and Donna who noticed and started to run towards the Tardis. Jack flinched as the Master used his sonic screwdriver to trip them over.

"Doc are you getting this" Jack whispered.

The Doctor stood watching the Tardis view screen as the Master stood over his previous self and Donna.

"Don't get involved Jack, I need to know what happens"

"Don't worry, I'm in no hurry to go anywhere near that freak"

"I thought you were dead" shouted the previous Doctor looking at the Master in horror and disgust

The Master smirked at the Doctor "Ahh but here I am, risen again. Tell me Doctor," and he made a pathetic face, "are you glad to see me?"

Jack couldn't watch as the Master pointed the sonic screwdriver at the Doctor, he turned away as the Doctor and Donna lapsed into unconsciousness

"It's okay Jack," said the Doctor through the comms link, "It's already happened and Donna and I are fine, all the sonic screwdriver managed to leave us with was a long sleep and a headache, " the Doctor chuckled, "reminds me of some rather potent drinks I've drunk on Earth"

Jack chuckled softly.

"Whats the Master doing now Jack?"

Jack pointed the phone at the Master as he walked towards the Tardis.

The Doctor watched as suddenly the Master paused and glanced down the beach, as if looking for someone. "Who's out there, I can hear you reveal yourself!"

The Doctor quickly told Jack to keep still.

"Curious I was sure I could feel someone close by" the Master walked over to the unconscious Doctor and checked the Doctor's eyes, "well it certainly isn't you" and the Master chuckled, "So who is hovering in my mind"

The Master closed his eyes and placed his fingers on his temple, "mmm a young mind too, one I've never come across before"

The Master opened his eyes and peered at the Doctor and patted the Doctor's cheek, "It appears Doctor you were wrong" and the Master chuckled, "we are not the last of our kind" The Master kicked the Doctor, "Or should I say I'm not the last of our kind, you Doctor will soon be just a speck of dust" The Master kissed the Doctors cold cheek, "In the meantime old friend I think I'm just going to introduce myself to the visiting Timelord let them know who's in charge"

The Master knelt down on the floor beside Donna and the Doctor and closed his eyes going into a trance.

"Doc, what is he up to?"

The Doctor stared at the view screen trying to make sense of the Master's words. "He's gone into a trance; he is talking to someone through his mind"

"A Timelord?"

The Doctor shrugged, "That's what he said, but then when do we take notice of what he says"

"So Doctor, do you think he's gone insane"

The Doctor shut his eyes and tried to access the link that once linked all his people together. It had been silent for a long time but as he listened he could hear a hum, a low vibration. The Doctor opened his eyes at the Master's groan of pain as the Master fell to the ground whimpering in pain

"You see this Doc?" Jacks voice rang excitedly over the speakers in the Tardis.

"Yeah" the Doctors voice came out as a choke.

Suddenly Jack moved the camera away from the Master onto a creature surrounded by light.

"What is it Jack?"

Jack had gone quiet, "Jack!"

"I can't believe my eyes"

"Jack, what is it?"

"It's a wolf Doc, but…"

"What?"

"It just seemed to appear out of a ball of light"

"You are not making sense Jack"

"How did you do that?" cried the Master. Jack moved the camera so it pointed at the Master again. The Master genuinely seemed just as surprised by the Wolf's presence as they were.

"I am the Master" he shouted at the wolf, "as for the Doctor, let's just be saying he won't be making any house calls for a while,"

The Doctor and Jack watched as the Master glanced at the bodies on the beach but suddenly he was shrinking back onto the floor as the wolf snarled at him.

Jack chuckled.

They watched as the Master tried to go back into a trance. From out of nowhere the Tardis could be heard. "How…" Jack and the Doctor spoke at once as they watched the Tardis rematerialize around the two bodies on the floor. In the background the Master could be heard, his own voice mirroring their surprise at the Tardis' actions. Suddenly the wolf was pinning the Master against the very rock Jack was standing behind. Jack quickly dropped back onto the ground out of sight just noticing the Tardis disappear into the night taking the bodies of the Doctor and Donna with it.

The wolf released the Master and then vanished into thin air. Jack rubbed his eyes in disbelief, he stared at the Master and he too seemed shocked by it all. The Master glanced down the beach and began to run off as if all of hell was chasing after him.

Jack sat there for the longest time. Normally he would have found that funny, but he was busy trying to figure out how to explain away all that had happened on the beach.

"Jack"

"Doctor, I think I'm going to need a stiff drink"


	25. Love

Rose lay still, her body floating within the Zero room ,as she cleared her thoughts. Dominous had insisted she go to the zero room for an hour each day to give her mind a rest. Two weeks had passed since she had spoken to Jack, two weeks in which she'd finally learnt to relax and concentrate on her education.

The brain buffing had come to an end a week after it began, since then Dominous and Terynia had spent a lot of time going over everything, and telling her about some of the adventures they'd been on together in the past. Dominous had told her about his post at the Academy, he told her about some of his favourite students. She loved it when he told her about Theta, she had learned Theta as a child was always getting into trouble blowing things up just out of curiosity.

The Doctor, Theta. Rose smiled as she recalled his face, his enthusiasm and his friendship even his crazy need for bananas. She loved him. Before her transformation she had loved him to distraction, she had needed him so much; he had been her world. When he had walked away from her it almost destroyed her. Rose wished she could have gone back and hugged her younger self. She had seemed strong on the outside but underneath the brave façade lay doubt and a need for someone to love her. Her younger self would never have coped in a proper relationship with the Doctor, he would have overshadowed her, but now Rose had something for herself, she was an equal to the Doctor and he was no longer the centre of her world. She had the power to go anywhere in space and time; she could meet new people even save the world if she had to and all without the Doctor. The Doctor was no longer the centre of her universe, she sighed and fingered the Tardis key hanging of her necklace, but he was the sun the moon and the stars and he made each day more special for being in her world.

Terynia listened to Rose's thoughts. _Dominous_

Dominous sat on the sofa in the library playing chess with Quelch, _Dominous_

_Is everything okay Terynia?_

_Rose is ready_

Dominous stood up, _you are certain?_

_Absolutely Dominous, she has let go of her human insecurities._

Dominous sighed, _Then Terynia time our arrival at Melanoa for one hour from now. _

_It's already done Dominous_

Dominous smiled and walked out of the library towards the Zero room, _Is the garden ready_

_It has always been ready waiting for this moment_

Dominous touched the wall and felt warmth in response, _not long now Terynia _


	26. Rose on my mind

Jack nursed a glass of whisky in his hands and knocked the contents back in one swoop.

Donna stared at him in disgust, "Do you know what that will do to your liver?"

Jack gave her a look, "as my body doesn't want to die I can't see how that's an issue"

Jack slammed the glass down.

"Jack"

The Doctor looked pointedly at the console and Jack flinched, "Sorry girl"

The Doctor watched the footage of the Master being replayed on the Tardis view screen, "I keep going over the recording hoping to see something I've missed but there is nothing"

"Maybe we should just put it down to religious intervention"

Donna smiled, "like a guardian angel"

"This isn't helping, there has to be something we're missing"

"What about the Master's comments about another Timelord?" Asked Jack

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair, "Do you trust the ramblings of a madman?"

Jack shrugged, "Right now I'm ready to believe anything after what I witnessed, even Donna's guardian angel"

Donna slapped him, "Hey, don't mock me captain"

Jack grinned, "I like violent women"

"What's wrong in believing in angel's"

Jack held his hands up, "Nothing, but tell me this Donna, where was our guardian angel when Rose was trapped in the other universe"

Jack clamped his hand over his mouth and stared at the Doctor, Donna glared at Jack.

"That's it!" The Doctor stood up as a look of realisation spread over his face, "that's the key"

Jack stood up and walked over the Doctor, "What is it?"

"The one thing that kept cropping up since before Melanista"

Jack stared at the Doctor and shrugged his shoulders."

"Rose"

Jack and Donna stared at the Doctor he sighed "I tried not to think of Rose at all after Canary wharf, couldn't face the fact I'd never see her again. For months afterwards I managed to keep her out of my thoughts then out of the blue I dream about her. At the time it felt like more than a dream, it felt as though she was really with me in my mind," The Doctor closed his eyes trying to keep on top of his emotions, "In this dream she tells me something has happened in her world"

Jack nodded, "Jackie doesn't remember who she is she's had all memory of Rose wiped from her mind"

The Doctor stared at Jack, "She told me that as well" The Doctor sank to the floor, "That was really Rose. But how?"

Jack grinned and pulled the Doctor up off the floor and gave him a hug, "Does it matter how Doc, the important thing is she was here," Jack pointed to the Doctors head.

"The wolf…" The Doctor stared at Jack, "It has to be a coincidence"

"Hey guys," Donna interrupted, "What has a wolf got to do with Rose?"

Jack turned to Donna, "everything Donna, everything"


	27. Bad Wolf and old connections

"So let me get this straight," Donna sighed, "Rose was Bad wolf, she wiped out an entire army of Daleks and brought back Jack from the dead" Donna laughed and shook her head, "Come on you can't really believe that" and she stared at the Doctor and Jack waiting for them to own up.

"Donna it actually happened, Jack and I were there" the Doctor's eyes glazed over at the memory, "Rose took the time vortex inside her and no one is supposed to do that"

Donna stared at them in disbelief.

"I had to use up one of my regenerations to take the vortex out of her body"

"Your serious," Donna stared at Jack

"It all happened just like we said, and now I can't die"

Donna stared at Jack eyes agog, "Can't die?"

Jack shrugged, "There have been several attempts to end my life but here I am still standing, eternity can be a dangerous bedfellow"

"Wow" cried Donna

"All true" said Jack

"Maybe Rose still has some of the time vortex running through her," said the Doctor lost in his thoughts, "The time vortex would give her access to time and space, maybe that's how she is communicating with us"

The Doctor started to pace around the console, "The time vortex holds a lot of power, maybe Rose has learnt to control it…"

Jack interrupted, "Maybe that's why Torchwood wanted to get their hands on her"

The Doctor nodded, "Even I, as brilliant as I am, cannot begin to explain this one but then I couldn't explain away how she survived the time vortex in the first place"

Donna smiled, "It's good to see you unsure about something, takes away some of that God complex of yours"

"What?" the Doctor stared at Donna as if she was crazy and she smiled, The Doctor shrugged, "Sometimes Donna I wonder about you"

Jack sniggered.

"Hey!" the Doctor laughed, "Don't you start"

The three of them laughed together at the little joke, as their laughter subsided Jack stood up, "So Doc, what's our next plan of action?"

The Doctor stared at the Tardis' console at the very panel Rose had opened that day long ago, "I need to contact Rose"

Jack smiled, "So we can contact her then"

The Doctor frowned at Jack remembering Jack's dream and the way Jack and Rose had clung together as one, "You can't, but I can"

"Come again Doc?"

"I told you before when I analysed your dream, she's using the link that that kept my people together. Before the Timewar I could hear the other Timelords voices from far across time and space. After the fall of Gallifrey I found the silence hard to deal with and after the Master appeared in the year tat was I figured it best not to keep the link open.

If I am to contact Rose I need to reconnect to it, which is risky since the Master is nearby, but for my peace of mind I need to try"

Donna reached out for the Doctor's hand, "So you can speak to Rose again," The Doctor nodded, "aren't you excited?"

The Doctor shrugged, "I can't afford to get excited Donna, I need to find out what happened, if the Master was correct and there is another Timelord I need to know"

Jack turned to the Doctor in shock, "But we're talking about Rose, your Rose"

The Doctor turned away the image of Rose and Jack together still echoing in his mind, "She isn't my Rose Jack, she was never mine"

"But…"

"Drop it Jack! I haven't got time, If I'm going to do this I need some time alone"

"Doc" Jack reached out to the Doctor as the Doctor left the room, Donna grabbed Jack's hand.

"Leave him be Jack, let him be by himself for a while he has a lot to deal with"

Jack shook his head, "I don't want him hurting Rose," he turned to Donna and pleaded with her to understand, "She loves him Donna, she told me and before now I thought he loved her…"

Donna caressed Jack's hands in comfort, "He's going through a lot at the moment, seeing the Master again, and then finding out he may not be the last Timelord," She smiled, "not to mention the fact that for once he realises he hasn't all the answers"

Jack sighed.

"He loves her Jack, but I think he's afraid to acknowledge it"

"I guess you maybe right"

"Well of cause I am, and I dare you to say differently" she stared at him in challenge and Jack laughed, "Oh Donna, you are one hell of a lady"


	28. A Picture of Gallifrey

Rose woke up slowly her mind at peace and her body relaxed. Terynia restored gravity and Rose drifted to the floor as the lights came on.

"Thank you Terynia"

_Dominous is waiting for you outside_

Rose paused before the exit of the zero room, "we're almost at Melanoa"

_Yes,_ Rose heard Terynia reply in her mind,_ we will arrive very soon but before we do Dominous would like to see you_

Rose went to exit the room and turned, "we could have been there long before now"

_you were not ready, you are now_

Rose took a deep breath and left the room. She walked slowly towards the control room

_Rose, try not to be sad this is a new beginning for you_

Rose stopped and touched the wall and sighed, _I've lost so much and now I'm losing the both of you, when you leave I'll be alone again_

A tear fell down Rose's cheek; she didn't see Dominous appear from a doorway. Dominous walked towards her and pulled her into his arms, "Child, try not to be upset"

Rose pulled back and tried to stop her tears, "I'm crying again, I'm sorry I know you don't…"

Dominous pulled her back into his arms, "For you Rose Tyler, I'm willing to make an exception" and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Back in the Tardis a universe away the Doctor sat in his room, his eyes closed with his hands on his temples. At times like this he regretted the time he jettisoned the zero room, in that room he would have been able to focus on his thoughts without the intrusion of the outside world.

_Rose, Rose, Rose where are you?_

He tried to focus on his memories of her, with the memories came pain, hurt and heartache.

_She's just a human, just an ape_

The Doctor remembered how he used to taunt her with that word, remembered how she flipped it back at him with some crack about him being alien. He felt his mind slowly fill with sadness, would he ever get over her?

Rose felt her sobs subside, it wasn't achieving anything crying her eyes out, she knew deep down that Terynia and Dominous' time had almost come to an end. She could see it in her mind 'this is what is meant to be', but it still hurt.

Dominous dabbed a tissue against Rose's eyes, "You must be strong Rose, latch on to that fire that burns within you and use it. Don't dwell on your loss, focus on what you will gain"

Rose sniffed and clasped Dominous' hand, "But I'm losing both you and Terynia"

Dominous held Rose's head in his hands, "You will never lose us Rose, the same way you will never lose your mother," he gazed pointedly at Rose's forehead, "It's all in there Rose, all in your memories. We will always be there for you Rose and if you ever need to find comfort think back to this time and remember how it feels to be here now"

Rose nodded, and smiled weakly at Dominous.

_Everything has its time Rose, _Terynia softly interrupted; _everything must have a beginning and end, we cannot interfere with life's natural flow all we can do is try to spend the time in between making the best of every single moment_

Dominous nodded thoughtfully, "I told you Rose, Terynia knows far more than she lets on"

Rose softly ran her hand down the wall, "Maybe it's better to let Terynia keep what she knows to herself"

Dominous sighed, "very wise"

The Doctor felt the sadness to fade into a soft warm feeling. Suddenly the Doctor knew it wasn't his sadness he had been feeling, it was someone else. He tried to focus on the feeling and suddenly felt his mind being pulled into another universe.

Dominous led Rose to a door she hadn't seen before. Rose looked at Dominance puzzled and Dominous opened the door and guided Rose through it.

As Rose gazed about her she softly sighed, "are we outside the Tardis?"

Dominous shook his head, "no, we are still within Terynia this is the 'garden' room"

The sky was orange, with suns shining brightly. Rose stood on a mountain and stared at a city within a glass dome glittering below. "This is Gallifrey?" Rose whispered barely believing her eyes.

Dominous stared at the city below and turned to Rose sadly, "This was Gallifrey, this is an image from Terynia's memory I wanted you to see the planet as it was," a tear ran down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away, "This isn't real, as I said, it's just a picture but I felt it was important for you to see where we Timelords originate"

Dominous took a breath and Rose took his hand in hers, "It's far more stunning than I could ever have imagined," she turned to Dominous and sighed, "I wish Theta were here with me"

"You will see him soon child"

The Doctor felt the wolf breathing down his neck as he watched the scene before him play out. His hearts felt like they had stopped beating as he gazed at his home, _Gallifrey, _he sighed. The last time he had seen his home planet was during the Timewar and it had looked nothing like this, it had been destroyed. He felt homesick looking at the image of his planet.

He gazed at the two people standing together looking over the capitol, he somehow sensed they couldn't see him and he watched as Rose and the old man looked sadly over his planet.

Dominous pointed to the city below them, "The citadel, capitol of Gallifry and there, if you look into the distance you can just make out the Academy," he pointed to the horizon where she could just make out the roof of a building, "I spent most of my years there teaching Timelords, most of them are dead now"

Rose squeezed Dominous' hand in support, "Dominous, you couldn't have known"

"Your very perceptive Rose," he took a deep breath, "It just seems wrong that I have managed to live as long as I have when so many have lost their lives"

"They call it survivor's guilt on Earth"

"Yes I have heard that terminology before," he smiled and turned to Rose, "However, this should not be a sad occasion, I want you to remember this image of Gallifrey with warmth so it may live on in your memory long after I am gone"

Rose rested her head on Dominous' shoulder, "I'm glad you have shown me this, I don't think I will ever forget how perfect it looks spread out beneath us" Rose smiled sadly, "and I know for sure I will never forget you and Terynia and how good you have been to me these past weeks"

Dominous pressed a kiss to Rose's forehead.

_Dominous? _The Doctor stared at the old man as suddenly he recalled his old teacher at the Academy. The Doctor stared at the old man and felt certain it was him. He concentrated on the old man, _Dominous Mortious_

Dominous glanced around him puzzled. Rose stared into his face and she too started to check her surroundings.

"Did you hear that Rose?"

She nodded smiling, "The Doctor"

Dominous placed his hand up against Rose's temple and she did the same to him and they closed their eyes.


	29. Rose walks away

_Author's note: Wow 29 chapters and they still haven't got together :-( This is a sad chapter I can't believe I wrote it. I so want to see Rose and the Doctor reunited but somehow ths chapter happened and now I'm really upset. I must be out of my mind but believe me when I say this. I. LIKE. HAPPY. ENDINGS. So be patient with me and maybe we can have the reunion we've all been secretly hopng for. R&R_

_Dominous, _The Doctor called out his name, hardly able to believe what his senses were telling him, _you are alive_

Dominous reached out to the Doctor's mind, _Yes, Theta I'm still alive. I saw the Timewar from a distance heard the screams of the dying but could not interfere. I have been trying to contact you Theta, but you stopped listening._

The Doctor, Dominous and Rose felt warmth as they shared in the joy of the reunion.

_I'm not alone, _cried the Doctor, _you're alive_

Dominous sighed, _Yes I'm alive and you're not alone Theta. I have been watching you from a distance and you have many friends,_

_And enemies, _mused the Doctor

_I have one of your friends with me_

The Doctor tensed, _Rose_

_Doctor _The Doctor felt warmth radiating from Rose's mind and drew back _Doctor?_

_Rose, how are you?_

_Better now I can talk to you_

The Doctor opened his eyes and found himself back in the Tardis, "What what what?" he cried out and quickly slammed his eyes shut again trying to renew the link.

"He's gone" Rose sank to the ground and pulled her knees under her chin, "I feel like he was avoiding me, I don't understand"

Dominous stared at Rose, felt her hurt radiating from her body and crouched beside her and pulled her into his arms, "I'm sure there's a reason"

Rose sat there over the city below, "I didn't feel anything from him" and Rose clutched the Tardis key at her throat and removed it. "For months I clung to this key, to him holding on to the hope that one day he would come and find me" she softly run her finger over it watching as she recalled her life with the Doctor, "a lifetime away"

Rose turned to Dominous and smiled, though it never reached her eyes, "It's been such a long time Dominous he would have moved on by now, I was just another human girl he picked up on his travels"

"Rose"

Rose shook her head, "I know how it works Dominous, I should have realised that when I met Sarah Jane"

"But Rose you are meant to be with Theta"

"Not everything turns out as it should, as Terynia said fate works only if you don't stray from the path, Theta obviously left that path a long time ago" Rose kissed the Tardis key and threw it into the distance, "Goodbye Theta"

She turned to Dominous and placed a finger against his lips, "Lets not talk about this anymore. I'm not going to die without him, I've got so many opportunities ahead of me a Tardis of my own and maybe just like you and Terynia I will spend a lifetime with my Tardis"

Dominous shook his head unable to understand the complexities of relationships. He knew Theta loved Rose, he was sure of it in fact. He had watched their relationship pan out he head seen Theta's affection for Rose turn to love he couldn't understand why Theta would hide it from her now. He wanted very much to reassure Rose of this yet he was frightened for her. He could see how Rose was putting on a brave face, she was in a lot of pain and it was taking all of her strength not to let the emotions take over. Dominous felt it best to do as she asked and not speak of Theta, they didn't have a lot of time left together and Dominous felt that if Theta and Rose were meant to be together fate would bring them back together one day.


	30. Tough love

_Authors note: Chapter 30, and I'm still typing away. Didn't envisage this story going on for so long lol! I'm addicted! Now I think its time for some tough love from Jack ;-) yummy! BUT none of 'that' is going to happen in this chapter-that- is a diferent story altogether so stop drooling (I quickly wipe away the trail of drool hanging from my mouth) R&R peeps!_

"Doctor did you manage to reach her?" Asked Jack as The Doctor entered the control room, the Doctor looked at Jack slightly confused, "Did you speak to Rose"

The Doctor walked up to the console and checked a few levers before turning to Jack and Donna, "I could not maintain the link for long"

"and…"

"I'm not the last Timelord, my old professor Dominous, he's alive in the other universe"

Donna smiled at the Doctor, pleased for him cause she knew how much it hurt him to know that he was the last. She stopped smiling as she realised the Doctor didn't seem too happy about it, Jack seemed to have also noticed this and he took the Doctors hand.

"Doctor, what's wrong, is it Rose, did you see her?"

The Doctor recalled his meeting with Dominous and Rose, suddenly remembered the emotions that seemed to pour off Rose, the warmth when she heard his voice and the pain when he had stepped back.

Jack paled as he saw the look on the Doctor's face. "What's happened to Rose?"

The Doctor shook his head, "She's fine"

Jack pulled the Doctor towards him and stared into his face, "You're lying, there's something you are not telling me"

"Jack," Donna tried to pull Jack off the Doctor, but Jack was stronger than she was and quickly brushed her off.

"Doctor, what did she say?"

"I couldn't hold the link open for long…"

"Doctor she would have said something"

The Doctor shook his head.

Jack saw the hurt in the Doctor's eyes and pulled him into his arms, "She'll be okay Doc she's a strong cookie. I bet she's in that world now trying to find her way back to you"

The Doctor shook his head, "No Jack, if she's trying to get back to anyone it would be to you"

Jack released the Doctor and stepped back from him, "You are kidding Doc? Rose and me…." Jack rolled his eyes and stared at the Doctor waiting for him to admit he was joking but the Doctor turned and started pressing buttons on the console.

"Its time we left I think"

Donna stared at Jack in disgust, "What have you done you space Casanova?"

Jack opened his mouth but no words came out and stared at Donna and the Doctor, "Your both mad"

Donna walked up to Jack, "I can't believe you and her were…" she paused and gave him a look of disgust, "and behind his back" Donna pointed to the Doctors as he operated the Tardis.

Jack stared at the Doctor "Doc, you can't be serious"

The Doctor looked at Jack, his eyes sad but accepting, "It's ok, I understand its only natural you and her would…" He coughed and pulled another lever, "You're both human I know how it goes Jack"

Donna pulled her hand back and Jack winced as her hand made impact with his cheek, "He may accept it, but I think it's pretty disgusting"

"Donna," The Doctor waved his finger at her, "let it go"

Jack started to laugh, "you are both nuts" he suddenly stopped laughing as he recalled their conversation, "Doctor, you didn't say anything of this to Rose did you?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Not directly"

"You fool!" Jack shook his head, "You idiot"

"Jack leave him alone, you've done enough" Donna glared at Jack and he shook his head.

"Here we are folks, back in Cardiff" The Doctor smiled weakly at Donna and Jack. Jack shook his head, "Donna was right, you don't know everything," Jack walked up to the Doctor and stared into his eyes, "You can see all of space and time, feel every atom travelling through space and yet you never saw what was right in front of you and I feel sorry for you Doc, you will never know just how much you have lost today" Jack hugged the Doctor and stared sadly at Donna, "Look after him kiddo, I think he's going to have some tough nights ahead of him" Jack sighed, "I'll see myself out"


	31. Partings and new beginnings

Dominous placed a long blue trenchcoat around Rose's shoulders, "It's extremely cold outside, Melanoa is a very dark planet it hardly gets any sunlight so its freezing outside"

Dominous took Rose's hands into his, "Are you ready to see your new home"

Rose's smile slipped and she stared at Dominous, "I'm gonna miss Terynia, I never thought I'd see a Tardis as a friend, but Terynia…"

_I understand Rose, I'll miss you too but I'm confident you will be in safe hands._

Rose caressed the Tardis console and turned to Dominous, "I won't be be coming back here will I?

Dominous shook his head, "Once we leave here I will show you how to prime your Tardis but then I must leave, I haven't much time left and I promised I'd take Tarynia on one last adventure," Dominous smiled and moved a stray strand of hair away from Rose's eyes, "I will miss you Rose, more than I ever thought I could miss anyone. My daughter"

Rose threw her arms around Dominous and held him tight, "what will I do without you?"

"You Rose Tyler will have a fantastic life!"

Rose sighed as she remembered someone else using those words long ago. Dominous stepped back and stared at her, "Don't let it destroy you Rose"

Rose nodded and plastered on a big smile, "I'm not a little girl anymore, I can get over this"

Dominous nodded, all the while hoping she wouldn't have to.

Rose stepped out of Dominous' arms and turned to the console, "So girl," Rose smiled, "I guess this is goodbye"

Terynia hugged Rose's mind, _everything will be ok Rose, you'll see. Don't give up_

"I'll miss you ol' girl" and Rose nodded at Dominous, sadness in her eyes, "You look after him Terynia, make sure he takes care of himself" She laughed, "and that goes for you too Dominious, don't let Terynia overdo things take it easy"

Dominous nodded, "Goes without saying"

Rose walked to the Tardis doors and turned to take one last look, "I'll never forget you Terynia" Rose took a deep breath and left the Tardis.

The planet was dark and cold, there was no life just darkness, Dominous spoke to her mind, _don't talk Rose, the atmosphere is very thin, save your breath_

Rose nodded and followed Dominous across thick ice. Dominous pointed to a familiar box a few meters ahead of them. _I thought you would feel more comfortable with this image of course the chameleon circuit on board will allow your ship to take on any form you wish._

Rose nodded and approached the doors as Dominous stepped back, _This is your ship, your moment, you be the first._

Rose paused and stared at the Tardis before opening the doors.

It was bright inside, and the familiar control panel sat in the middle of the room calling to her, "Hello," Rose whispered into the empty room. Dominous watched as Rose tenderly touched the console and he walked up to her and took her hand. "Welcome to your Tardis Rose,"

Rose looked at her surroundings, Dominous nodded thoughtfully, "She's not much to look at now but she is relatively new, after a few hundred years and a few modifications she could resemble Terynia, or even Theta's Tardis"

Rose flinched at the mention of the familiar name. She paced around the console and paused, "She and I have a lot in common, we both are starting out with nothing"

Dominous shook his head, "Rose you have friends waiting for you in another universe"

Rose sighed, "they seem so far away at times"

"Remember what I said about your memories"

Rose nodded, "Look at me feeling sorry for myself, I have a Tardis of my very own and the whole of time and space to explore"

Dominous laughed, Rose and Theta were so alike he hoped they would find one another again some day they deserved some happiness.

"Rose, its time we acquainted you with your Tardis"

Dominous took Rose's hand and placed it over the view screen.

"Rose can you remember your studies on the Rasillion imprimatur?"

Rose nodded,

"Good, good, so do you remember how to link to a Tardis for the first time"

Rose nodded and closed her eyes focusing on her hand on the view screen. Dominous happily monitored the process extremely pleased with himself as he felt the Tardis become alert.

"My God!" Rose cried as she opened her eyes, "I can feel her, the Tardis, she's in my mind, my Tardis"

Dominous nodded and walked over to Rose, "Time and space are yours to explore, you can go anywhere you like, within reason. You know about paradoxes and things that could go wrong and I know Rose that you will always do the right thing, you would never intentionally hurt anyone"

He sighed and caressed her cheek, "I wish I could stay and watch you as you take your first journey, but I can't"

"Dominous I…"

"Don't say anything Rose, I know and I hope you know how I feel about you. If I had the chance to have another daughter I'd love her to be just like you" and he softly kissed Rose's cheek, "take care of yourself Rose"

Rose followed him as he walked towards the Tardis doors, "thank you Dominous for everything"

"No Rose Tyler, Thank you, you were and will always be fantastic. As I take my last journey I will rest easy knowing my people will live on through you" he turned and looked at Rose one last time, "One day you'll find your way back to him" and before Rose could reply Dominous had slipped away.

Rose rushed out of the Tardis and stared as Tarynia vanished into the night.

_Will she okay Terynia? _asked Dominous as he stared at Rose on his view screen.

_She will be fine, she won't be alone for long_

_I hated leaving her like that _Dominous touched the view screen,

_We had no choice, there wasn't any time left_

_But she's so alone_

_But not for much longer_

_Terynia,_

_Yes Dominous_

_I love you_

_As do I you Dominous._


	32. Wolf at the door

_Authors night: Chapter 32, this is the last chapter for now, need to go get some shut eye working in 5 hours yuck! night night!_

Rose stood at the console wondering what she should do. She felt a lost, she was alone for the first time in a long while. She reached for the key at her neck and then recalled how she had throne it away. She glanced around at the empty room, is this how Theta felt after the Timewar; totally alone in space with nowhere to call home. Rose remembered her mum, her mum couldn't remember her though. Rose wished she could see her mother again but she couldn't face her mum staring at her as though she were a stranger, besides which she couldn't go back to Earth Torchwood would still be on the lookout for her.

Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace Dominous had presented her days before. She stared at the pendant lost in thought. Suddenly she caught movement in the corner of her eye. She quickly looked over her shoulder and shrugged, then she became aware of heavy breathing, slowly she turned and let out a scream as she noticed the wolf standing in front of her.

"How did you…?

The wolf approached Rose and nuzzled her hand. Rose ran her hands over his fir and the wolf sighed with pleasure.

"What are you doing here?

_I have come to take you home_

"What, I don't have a home to go to"

The Wolf sat in front of Rose, _Your home is in another universe_

Rose shook her head, "Even if my home was still there it's impossible to cross the void"

The wolf shook his head, _Its not impossible, difficult yes, but never impossible_

"I don't want to damage the universe trying to cross the void"

_I will guide you across the void safely. Trust me Rose Tyler Timelady_

Rose reached out to stroke the Wolf's ears and as she did so Rose felt something enter her head just as the wolf vanished into air.

Rose stood up, her eyes shining with gold light and she approached the Tardis console, in a trance she started up the Tardis, _What destination are we heading for? _Asked the Tardis

_Home, _Rose replied.


	33. Adrift in Cardiff

It had been a week since Jack had seen the Doctor and Donna. He had been busy at Torchwood due to an increase in rift activity; more weevils, more disappearances and an outbreak of alien flu which had taken all of his team's resources to contain within Cardiff.

Jack sat back in his office chair and placed a hand on his neck trying to kneed out the tension that had been building up throughout the day. After a knock, Ianto walked in and placed a pile of paperwork on Jacks desk, "thought you'd like to see the latest reports on the rift activity"

Jack picked up the paperwork and leafed through the top pages, Ianto walked behind him and massaged Jack's neck, "That's lovely Ianto, anything else appeared out of the rift today?"

"We haven't noticed anything ourselves, though Gwen's friend on the police force said an old lady had reported seeing a blue box crash into a field near her house," Ianto smiled, "probably another hoax but Gwen is insisting on going out to have a look. She's probably concerned about the old biddy more than anything"

Jack stood up and grabbed his coat off the coat hook, "Has she left yet?"

Ianto shook his head, "I just saw her walking to the car"

Jack took out his phone and dialed Gwen's number, "Gwen, give me five minutes and I'll meet you by the car"

Jack smiled at Ianto, "You know how to contact me if you have any problems"

"Sure, I'll keep an eye on things round here"

Jack nodded and ran out of his office to meet Gwen.

Rose opened her eyes and lifted her head up slowly as she checked her surroundings. She was on the floor in the Tardis, her Tardis and yet she had no idea how she had ended up there. _What happened?_

_We crossed void space and then once we left void space you seem to lose consciousness and I had to make an emergency landing_

_Tardis?_

_Yes Rose_

_I wasn't certain who you were for a minute_

_I am Tardis, type 43 mark 2. I belong to you Rose Tyler, no one can access my systems without your authorization_

Rose smiled, _Well Tardis my name is Rose and I'm pleased to meet you_ Rose took a breath, _So explain how we got here again cause I can't recall deciding on a destination let alone traveling across the void _Rose stopped suddenly, and looked about her in surprise, _We left the other universe, I'm home. _Rose stood up and walked over to the Tardis console, _But How?_

_You found an anomaly in space which left a gap in the fabric of space, you navigated through the gap into the void_

Rose put her head to one side as she checked the console over, _It can't have been me, II would never have known where to look let alone know how to navigate through an anomaly._

_I can only tell you what happened, I don't have the answers_

_Where are we now?_

_Leckwith Woods, just outside of Cardiff, Wales, Earth 2008_

_Which Earth?_

_I believe this is the Earth you grew up on_

Gwen sat with an old lady drinking a cup of tea as the old lady told them how she had seen a blue box appear out of nowhere. Gwen sat carefully listening to the lady describe how there had been a bright light in the sky, which dimmed to reveal a blue box, 'an old English police box' had appeared floating in the night sky and then suddenly losing control only to crash into Leckwith Woods. Gwen raised her eyebrow at Jack and continued to ask the old lady questions.

"Have you visited the woods since then to see what it was?"

The old lady shook her head, "No, I am unable to walk so far I figured it was best left to the proper authorities to check out.

Gwen, "Very wise,"

"Yes well," Jack interrupted, "We're very glad you informed us of this, what you describe could only be a weather balloon, we lost one in the storm three weeks ago thanks to you we can now go and recover it"

He stood up and placed his empty cup on a nearby sideboard, "Now we really must be leaving, best go and fetch the balloon whilst we can"

Gwen stared at him and he motioned for her to follow, "Thank you for the tea Mrs Floydd and I'm grateful for your help in locating the balloon"

Mrs Maglaron frowned at Jack and Jack continued, "That was a lovely cup tea but we couldn't impose another minute longer"

Gwen glared at Jack's departing back before turning to say farewall to the lady.

Gwen climbed into the car and turned to Jack, "What on Earth were you going on about back there, 'weather balloon' indeed"

"You know the score Gwen, we can't let her go about telling everyone the aliens have landed, we need to check out the woods before Joe Public stumbles across something they don't understand"

"You mean you think there may actually be something out in the woods?"

Jack turned on the engine and started the drive towards the woods, "I know there is"

Gwen stared at him, "What more secrets?"

Jack shrugged, "It's a friend,"

"Who travels in an old police box, you are joking…" she paused and stared at the grim expression on Jacks face, "your not joking"

"It's a long story Gwen, I haven't got time to go over it now. If what the old lady says is right my friend could be hurt"

When Gwen and Jack arrived at the woods it was getting dark so they each took out a torch.

"Where to now?" asked Gwen checking her surroundings.

Jack checked his time agency wrist strap and indicated for Gwen to follow him. Gwen suddenly gasped, "Oh My God, I thought you were having me on" as she stared at the Tardis.

Jack shrugged, "I wouldn't joke about things like this," Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a key and tried to use it on the Tardis door, he twisted the key side to side and yet the lock wouldn't budge. Jack stared at the door in frustration, "I don't understand it, last time it worked" and Jack tried again.

Rose sat still trying to recall the memories she seemed to have lost. The Tardis interrupted her trail of thought, _Rose, someone is trying to get in_

Rose stared at the door, then looked at the console, _Who?_

Rose stared at the view screen, then ran to the Tardis doors and flung them open, "JACK!!"

She smiled and threw herself into his arms, "Jack I can't believe you're here," she smiled sadly and ran a hand over Jack's cheek, "you haven't aged a day"

Jack stood back and looked at Rose, "Neither have you, you look so beautiful"

Rose tilted her head back and laughed, "Not as beautiful as you Jack"

Gwen coughed discretely and Jack and Rose turned to look at her.

"Oh yes," Jack stood back and turned to Gwen, "Gwen meet Rose Tyler she's an old friend of mine, Rose meet my colleague Gwen"

"Nice to meet you Rose, but might I suggest now we've had this little reunion I think we'd better find somewhere warm to chat cause I don't know about you two but I'm getting cold"

Rose opened up the doors, "Go on in"

Gwen stared at the box puzzled, "I was thinking a café or something not an old police box, the three of us can't all crowd in there"

Jack and Rose smiled at Gwen, "Gwen keep your mind open and prepare for a shock" cried Jack in amusement as he guided Gwen into the Tardis. Rose stayed outsde gazing at the Tardis and smiled as she heard Gwen's voice tremble with shock, "Oh My God its bigger on the inside, but it can't be"

Immediately Rose's thoughts drifted to that night long ago when she had first set foot inside the Tardis, her first adventure with the Doctor and Rose closed her eyes seeing the Doctor again in his previous carnation and she sighed.

"Rose, where's the Doctor, and what on Earth has happened to The Tardis?"

Rose raised an eyebrow and entered the Tardis, it wouldn't do her any good thinking of the past, The Doctor didn't want to see her anymore.


	34. Jack and a new toy

_Authors note: I'm still here writing away. It's taken a bit longer today as my internet went down and I've been without internet access till this afternoon. But you'll be pleased to know I'm back and heres the next chapter._

* * *

Jack walked around the console staring at the white room as though hardly daring to believe his eyes, "This isn't the Tardis, its feels different"

Rose anxiously watched Jack as he paced around the column.

Jack stood and ran his hand over the panel and stared at Rose, "This is new," his eyes glazed over with excitement, "A new Tardis" Jack slid down onto the floor and checked underneath the console, "its new"

Gwen giggled, "Like a child with a new toy"

Rose could imagine the doctor reacting in much the same way and she smiled

Jack gestured to the Tardis, "How did you manage it Rose?"

"I didn't, it was made for me by a dear friend, " Rose sighed and fingered the Pendant laying cold against her chest, "It was the last thing Dominous gave me"

"Dominous, the Doctor mentioned Dominous, another Timelord, the Doc should have been chuffed"

Rose flinched as she recalled the moment the Doctor had spoken to Dominous and herself, "He was" and Rose took a deep breath Jack stared at her face with sympathy, "I take it the Doctor told you about the meeting"

Jack nodded, "Rose there's something you should know"

Rose shook her head, "The Doctor isn't important, I need to move on. Dominous has given me the opportunity to explore time and space and I'm sitting here mourning something that never was," Rose lifted her face to Jacks and smiled, "Jack I've changed, in more ways than you could have thought possible. I'm no longer that silly girl following the Doctor to the ends of the universe, forever in his shadow, I've grown up and now I don't need him I can stand in the light on my own terms"

Jack stared at Rose astonished at her words, at the passion behind them and pulled her into his arms smiling sadly knowing that deep down under all her brave words she was hurting and he wasn't sure if there was anything he could do to help her.

Gwen stared at her boss holding the strange young girl in his arms, and lifted an eyebrow in his direction and he sighed releasing Rose reluctantly.

Jack looked at his watch in shock, "Oh Gwen I didn't know it was so late, I know you'll want to getting back home to see Rhys" Jack pushed his hand through his hair and turned to Rose, "Stay in here Rose, I'm just going to have a word with Gwen outside"

Gwen smiled, "It was nice meeting you Rose, its always interesting meeting some of Jack's old friends"

Rose grinned, "Not so much of the old though"

Gwen laughed, "Well no, your definitely not old"

"Goodbye Gwen, it was nice meeting you"

Jack led Gwen outside of the Tardis and shut the door behind them. He reached into his pockets and handed Gwen the car keys.

"You're letting me drive"

"I'm staying here Gwen"

Gwen stared at him in horror, "she's much too young for you"

Jack shook his head, "It's not like that, Rose is a good friend she's done a lot for me in the past and right now she needs me"

"You mentioned the Doctor, is he the same Doctor that you spent so long trying to find?"

Jack nodded, "the same man. I found him several months ago"

"He's hurt her"

Jack sighed, "He's hurting just as much as she is but fool that he is he can't see the obvious"

Gwen smirked, "ahh I never thought I'd see this, Captain Jack Harkness an expert on love"

"take the keys and go home to Reece before he sends out a search party"

"Fine, if that's the way you want it"

Gwen turned and started walking away.

"Gwen?"

She turned and glanced at Jack,

"I'd appreciate it if we kept what's happened here to ourselves"

Gwen smiled, "It isn't my story to tell is it Jack, I'll tell Ianto you'll need a lift later and I'll see you tomorrow. Don't stay up too late"

Jack grinned, "No Ma'am"


	35. A night out with Jack

Rose ran her hands over the Tardis console, _We'll be okay the two of us together the whole of time and space waiting for us to explore…_

Jack stood in the doorway and coughed, "Sorry to interrupt"

Rose laughed, "Don't be silly Jack"

Jack walked towards Rose and smiled back, "I thought the two of you might want to be alone" and he gestured to the Tardis.

"A fine one to talk, I saw the way you and Gwen stared at each other"

Jack sighed, "Give it a rest Rose, Gwen's married"

"and that changes things how?"

Jack shook his head, "It would never work, I can't afford to form close relationships because I know one day I'm going to have to watch them grow old and die, all the while I'm still trapped in a thirty year olds body for the rest of eternity"

Rose shook her head,

"Don't you dare say your sorry Rose, I won't hear of it. Right I think we need to get you out of here for a while"

"What?"

"What we need is a night out"

Rose stared at Jack and he raised an eyebrow, "when was the last time you had a good night out?"

Rose looked to the ground, "When I was traveling with the Doctor"

Jack lifted Rose's face so he could stare into her eyes, "All work and no play…."

"I get your point,"

"Now why don't you take the Tardis into Cardiff and we can find a nice bar playing good music and maybe find a couple of sailors"

"Jack, your incorrigible"

Jack looked at Rose and stared at her dress, "First we are gonna have to get you something else to wear. The dress material is clearly not from Earth so we'll have to take a detour to my flat"

"You got some spare women's clothes tucked away?

"A few mementos I picked up"

Rose shook her head, "You're bad"

Jack laughed "You know me Rose"

Rose and Jack sat opposite each other at a private table in a small discrete club, tucked away in a back street. Soft music filled the room as couples danced on the dance. Rose watched the couples swaying together and wondered if she would ever be able to love like that again. Jack took Rose's hands in his, "Hey beautiful you're supposed to be looking at me"

"Sorry,"

"Here," Jack pushed a glass towards here

"You're trying to get me drunk?"

Jack shook his head, "Of course not"

Rose giggled and knocked back the shot.

Jack laughed and raised his glass to his lips and swallowed. Rose watched in amusement as Jack seemed to flinch as the alcohol hit his system.

"Another" cried Jack as he refilled the glasses. A couple of bottles later Jack slouched back in his chair as Rose stared calmly back at him in amusement.

Jack leaned across the table towards Rose, "How come you're not drunk?"

Rose shrugged.

"It only used to take a couple of shots and you'd end up drunk as a skunk" Jack laughed again, "Me and the Doc used to have to carry you back to the Tardis"

Rose stared at the couples on the dancefloor.

Jack slapped his headache, "I'm such an idiot"

Rose chuckled, "Maybe sometimes"

"Hey you're not supposed to agree," Jack shook his head and took Rose's hands in his, "He's a bigger idiot than me"

Rose shook her head, "Jack let's not…"

"No, no, let me have my say. The Doctor is an idiot it should all be easy, you love him, he loves you but he doesn't see it"

Rose shook her head, "He doesn't love me Jack"

"Then you're an idiot too," Jack grabbed an empty bottle off the table, "It's all gone"

Rose took the bottle off Jack, "You've had enough"

"You definitely haven't"

"One of us has to get us back home"

"Tardis…"

"Is at your flat remember, come on Jack we'll get a taxi"

"Your place or mine" Jack laughed, "Your place is in my place so it doesn't matter" and he laughed again. Rose helped Jack climb into a taxi, "I hope you've got some money"

Jack gestured to his jeans pocket with a silly smile and Rose shook her head, "I'll let you get the money out, I'm not putting my hand in there"

"Most people would bite at the chance" and he laughed again.

"Jack," Rose sighed sitting next to him in the taxi,

"What?"

"Shut up"


	36. The Morning after

Jack walked into the Tardis control room and flinched as he watched Rose sing along to Meredith Brooks only hit song and he shook his head mournfully. Rose smiled at him and the music stopped.

"Head hurt?"

Jack scowled, "You know it does but not for much longer"

Rose chuckled, "Have you taken something for it?"

Jack nodded, "It should start kicking in the next minute or two"

"Alien med?"

Jack shook his head, "Future med, a momento from the Gamestation", and showed her a strange box. Rose picked it up and glanced at the label and shook her head, "Bolterep pills, good for headaches but don't take too many of them Jack or you'll become paranoid"

"Let me see" Jack took the box of Rose and checked it over, "Doesn't say anything about paranoia"

Rose shrugged and went back to looking over the console, "It wouldn't, it would take 5 more years after this packet was distributed before the drug producer would admit there was a problem with them, all over money as usual. You'd think in the future humanity would be beyond that"

Jack stared at Rose, "How'd you know all this?"

Rose shook her head, "I just do" She hummed and slid down onto the ground to check the wiring and circuitry. Jack watched as Rose enthusiastically gazed at the circuits and various components of the Tardis.

"This won't do" she muttered, "I need a screwdriver, specifically a sonic one"

She stood up and stared at Jack.

"You feeling alright Rose?"

"I think so, actually I feel good, very good. Thanks Jack last night was just what I needed" and she cheerfully kissed Jacks cheek.

"There's something I wanted to ask you about last night"

Rose cheekily smiled, "I can promise you Jack, you were on your best behavior"

Jack shook his head, "Rose, last night you drunk the same amount as me and yet you were unaffected by it" Jack took a breath, "You never used to be able to take 2 shots, let alone 4 bottles"

"I told you Jack I've changed"

"I don't know one man who could drink as much as you did last night and still remain sober afterwards, that's one hell of a change"

Rose turned away and paced around the console Jack watched, she had changed back into that dress again and she seemed to radiate warmth.

"Rose we really need to talk"

Rose turned to him and sighed, "I guess we do Jack"


	37. Truth

Jack stared at Rose across the console and she shrugged her shoulders. "Where do you want me to start Jack?"

"The Doctor seems as good a place as ever"

"Jack"

"You can't simply give up on him"

Rose closed her eyes, "I never gave up on him, he gave up on me"

Jack shook his head, "I doubt that Rose"

"I built my world around him Jack, I was willing to give up my family for him. You have no idea how much time I spent in the other world trying to stay close to my memories of him when I could have spent time with my mum and now she's gone"

"Oh Rose"

"I had a dream about him later and it turned out it was our minds communicating. I stupidly thought it meant he cared about me started to believe that maybe we'd find each other agan. Then the last time i saw him at 'that' meeting he couldn't bare to look at me" Rose closed her eyes, "It hurt so much and then to see him walk away from me like that without a second glance. It almost destroyed me. So I tried to convince myself that I don't need him" she sighed and stared at her hand being held by Jack, "I was lying to myself Jack. I do need him" and suddenly she was crying again.

"Rose, Rose, my poor angel" Jack stood up and pulled her into his arms, "It's okay Rose, we'll sort this out"

Rose shook her head, "I can't see him again, I can't face him, I can't see him walk away from me again I don't think I could survive it a second time"

Jack held Rose against his body, feeling her sobs slowly leave her body.

Suddenly a bell rang and Rose looked to Jack, and he stared at her before running into the control room, Rose stared at the Tardis view screen, "The Tardis has detected a distress signal," Rose looked at Jack, "I think we should check it out"

Jack nodded, "Will you be ok?"

Rose nodded, her mask slipping back into place, "I'll be fine once I'm out there doing something"

Jack watched sadly as Rose directs the Tardis to follow the signal all the time admiring her strength.


	38. Denial

The Doctor lay across the floor in the Tardis. One of the floor panels was open as he carefully checked the wiring.

Donna stared at the Doctor, since Jack had stormed off the Tardis the Doctor had seemed more and more withdrawn. He had moved the Tardis to Kent and the open countryside making out he was bored with the cities,

He hadn't made any attempt to leave the Tardis since they arrived; his head was permanently stuck in some small corner of the Tardis 'checking for bugs' or so he'd said.

Donna approached him and pointed to the section he was working on "You've already checked that section Doctor"

The Doctor shook his head, "Always double check and triple check if necessary, can't have my ship being eaten alive"

Donna shook her head, "Doctor, there were no bugs yesterday, none the day before, nor before that so why should there be some now"

"Donna you don't understand"

"No Doctor, I understand all too well"

The Doctor sighed and pulled himself up into a sitting position, "Go on Donna, get it over with you've been dying to say something since we got here"

Donna took a deep breath, "Have you heard from Jack since…"

"Jack's a big boy now, he won't appreciate me checking up on him"

"You know that's not what I meant"

"Donna drop it"

Donna silently counted to five, "Doctor we have been in the back of beyond since last week because you wanted to see the country but since we arrived you haven't stepped foot outside the Tardis as you seek out some bug that doesn't even exist. Do you know what that tells me, You Doctor are in denial"

The Doctor flinched, "Is what you think?"

"Its what I know"

The Doctor shrugged, "I don't care what you think Donna, I know what I'm doing"

"I don't think you do, your still haven't spoke about Jack and Rose"

The Doctor pales at this comment and stares anywhere but at Donna.

Suddenly a bell rings,

"What's that?" Donna asks as the Doctor runs over to the view screen.

The Doctor smiles, "It's an emergency signal, someone needs our help"

"So…"

"We need to follow it and offer assistance"

"So we're leaving Kent?"

The Doctor laughed as he felt adrenaline kick in, "absolutely"

Donna sighed, "Finally"


	39. Proxus

"Where are we?" Jack asked Rose as she stared at the console.

"Proxus, in the same system as Melanista"

"Has it got a beach like Melanista?"

Rose frowned, "No, there isn't much here at all. Most species would find it hard to settle here, the sun only shines once every 3 days"

"Dark and cold, I think I preferred Melanista"

"Some species would prefer the darkness of Proxus"

Jack stared at Rose, "Since when did you become an expert?"

Rose shrugged and checked the view screen, "I'll explain later, now lets just focus on the signal," she touched a few buttons and nodded slowly, "The signal is being broadcast five miles from here but I can't get the Tardis any closer to it so we're just going to have to travel on foot. Think you can manage that Jack?" Rose teased

"Think you can?"

"Of course, just remember what I said Jack its cold out there"

"How could I forget?"

"Are you wearing thermals?"

Jack sniggered, "Do I look like a thermal type of guy?"

Rose laughed, "Definitely not"

"I'll be fine Rose, worse case scenario we can always share body heat"

"Jack!"

Jack held his hands and stepped back, "Okay, okay so no sharing of body heat"

"It wouldn't work anyway," Rose said pulling on the trench coat that Dominous had given her, "My body has a lower temperature now"

"What?"

"There's stuff I haven't told you, but now isn't the time"

Jack reached out for Rose's hand for the first time noticing how cold it felt against his, "You're ok Rose, you're not ill or anything?"

Rose smiled, "I'm fine Jack. Now let's go and find that signal, Allonzy!"

Jack followed her outside mouth agog.

* * *

The Doctor walked around the console checking levers as he went. He looked at the view screen as the Tardis materialized on the planet.

"Where are we doctor?"

The Doctor frowned, "Proxus"

"You don't sound too happy about it"

"It's not the nicest planet to visit being dark most of the time, not to mention cold" he adjusted clicked a few buttons on the view screen, "It's too much of a coincidence"

"Doctor?"

"Proxus is in the same system as Melanista"

"The Master?"

The Doctor pursed his lips in concentration, "I hope not Donna"

"So," said Donna taking a seat on the jump seat, "do we just leave and ignore the signal?"

The Doctor shook his head, "I couldn't do that, what happens if someone genuinely needs our help we can't walk away" he paused, "besides, if it is a trap we need to put a stop to it in case he lures someone else here"

"But won't we just fall into his trap?"

The Doctor grinned, "Forewarned is forearmed"

"You have a plan"

"We will scout out the area find the transmitter without making ourselves known. If we can find the transmitter we will learn more about the species sending it"

"That's your plan?"

"You got a better one?"

"You said going home wasn't an option"

"You can stay in here if you want to"

Donna sighed and stood up, "Not a chance mister, where you go I go"

"Fantastic"

* * *

Rose and Jack had been walking together for over half an hour. Jack shivering in the cold whist Rose seemed unaffected.

"I bet you wish you were thermal man now"

"Being sexy suddenly doesn't seem so important"

Rose giggled, "Thermal's could be sexy"

"Well when we get out of here we'll put that theory to the test"

Rose shook her head, "not going there Jack"

"you hurt a mans ego"

"I couldn't hurt your ego, your ego is super strength"

Jack chuckled.

They walked on a few more paces when Jack stumbled to the floor, Rose knelt down beside him, "Jack are you ok?"

He smiled weakly and huddled into his jacket, "Just cold"

Rose put her hand on his wrist, "maybe we should get back to the Tardis"

"No, no" and he tried to get up

Rose put her hand against his chest, "Stay where you are Jack, I don't even think you'll make it back to the Tardis, we're closer to the signal now I'll go on and fetch some help"

Jack shook his head, "You can't go on alone Rose, not everything in this universe is friendly"

"Jack you underestimate me"

"Still I'd feel better if you took this," and he handed Rose a gun which she refused to accept, "I'm not taking a weapon Jack, I wouldn't feel comfortable"

Jack frowned, "Just like the Doctor"

Rose shrugged, "I'm still not taking the gun so you can put it away"

He sighed and returned the gun to his holster, "Be careful Rose"

"I'm sure I'll be fine, I've survived worse," she placed a kiss on Jacks cheek and gave him a hug, "I'll be back before you know it"

"I'm still not happy about you going"

"I haven't got a choice Jack I need help getting you up, your much too big for me to carry alone"

"much too big" and he smirked

"Jack Harkness!"

"What?" he replied in mock horror, "I think someone has an overactive imagination?"

Rose laughed, "Jack, shut up" Rose stood up and winked at Jack, "I'm surprised your so cold considering the mind you have" and she started to walk away from him, "Can't stay here with you all day Jack its solving nothing"

"Take care!"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Don't I always"

Jacks eyes closed as he fell asleep.


	40. A Blue box

"I feel like an eskimo," moaned Donna, as she and the Doctor stepped out of the Tardis.

The Doctor smile at Donna wrapped up in several layers of clothing, "You'll be glad of it Donna its cold on Proxus, we need to keep you warm"

Donna stared at the Doctor standing there in his brown pinstripe suit and an anorak, "So how come you are only wearing two layers, when I'm wearing at least five"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "I'm a timelord, my body can withstand extreme temperatures whereas yours Donna Noble can't so stop whining hmmm"

"Whatever, which way are we going?"

The Doctor held out his sonic screwdriver, "This way Donna"

"How far away are we from the signal?"

"Just over six and a half miles"

"You didn't mention that in the Tardis"

He grinned, "Come on Donna, a walk will do us the world of good"

"Speak for yourself" grumbled Donna

After a mile the Doctor suddenly stopped in his tracks, "Doctor are we there yet?"

The Doctor shook his head and walked towards a Police box and ran his hands over the paneling.

Donna stared at the box, "We've been walking in circles?"

The Doctor shook his head as he placed an ear against the box, "No.."

He stared at Donna as a goofy grin spread across his face, "What is it Doctor?"

He ran his hand gently over the door, "It's a Tardis, and if I'm right Donna, which we know I always am, it's a very young Tardis"

He tried the door, and frowned, "Locked"

"Can't you open it with your sonic whatsit?"

The Doctor shook his head thoughtfully, "Not possible Donna, Tardis' defense system would destroy the sonic screwdriver"

The Doctor walked around the box thoughtfully, "The question is Donna, it's a new Tardis therefore the Chameleon circuit should be functioning so why has it taken the form of a police box?"

Donna sighed, "You lost me at Chameleon"

"The chameleon circuit enables the outer plasmic shell of a Tardis to assume any shape in order to blend in with its surroundings. The circuit on my Tardis malfunctioned and now its permanently an old police box," the Doctor stood back and looked at the Tardis, then looked at Donna, "I can't understand why this Tardis would take that form, out of all the forms it could choose to take…"

Donna shrugged, "Do you think this has anything to do with the distress signal"

"No, this Tardis arrived minutes before us, long after the distress signal was transmitted," the Doctor took a deep breath

"Is it something to do with the Master?"

"I don't think so"

"Another Timelord perhaps"

The Doctor closed his eyes trying to reach into his mind, then shrugged "I can't sense anything but then I've not been able to connect to the link since…"

Donna nodded and smiled in understanding.

"We can't stand here all day Donna, I think once we find the signal the answers will become clear"

"More walking then?"

and the Doctor grinned, "Allonzy!"


	41. Reunion

_

* * *

_

Authors note: OMG this is so exciting Can't believe we got here at last. Thank you for all the reviews and your encouragement. Enjoy!!

* * *

It had been a long time since she had left Jack. Rose sighed hoping she was doing the right thing. She felt sure Jack would be okay, he couldn't die, he'd just suffer bit of a cold.

Part of her wished she hadn't been so impulsive in following that signal without thinking ahead, at the time it had been a welcome distraction from painful memories. But Rose could not have ignored the call for help even if she wanted to she was that type of person.

"Hello and who have we got here"

Rose turned around to find the source of the voice and came face to face with the man she had seen on Melanista in a dream.

"You!"

The Master smiled and stepped closer to Rose, "You know who I am?"

He stared at the Gallifreyan dress and then stared into her eyes, "I know you"

Rose didn't say anything, and his eyes opened wide in disbelief, "Of course, I remember you are Rose, the Doctor's sprog"

Rose stared at him with hate, "He's not my father"

The Master raised an eyebrow and slowly walked around her checking her out, "You know you are stunning Rose, absolutely stunning" the Master smiled and looked into her eyes. "Extremely beautiful, and with such power"

He ran a hand down Rose's cheek and she flinched, "Take your hands off me!"

The Master shook his head, "I don't think I will"

Rose tried to push him away, "I wouldn't do that Rose, not if you ever want to see your friend again. The Master motioned for her to look at a man tied against a large rock close to a camping fire "Jack!" Rose cried out her friends name, but he didn't blink.

"He's still suffering from the extreme cold I'm afraid, but don't you worry Rose he'll be awake soon" and he smiled nastily.

"What do you want, why did you send out the distress signal?"

"I needed to find a Doctor Rose, the Doctor and I have some unfinished business. I was expecting him to be here before now, but then you arrived I didn't expect to see you Rose, I thought you were stuck in the other universe"

"I found my way back"

The Master nodded thoughtfully, "That would take some doing, travelling between universe's. What ship did you use?"

Rose shook her head unwilling to tell him anything.

The Master smiled as he read Rose's mind, "You have a new Tardis, better than the Doctor's, it actually works" he sighed, "I don't need to wait for the Doctor now you can take me to him with your Tardis"

Rose shook her head, "I won't take you anywhere"

The Master looked at her as if shocked, "Rose, can't you understand the situation you find yourself in. You really don't have any choice in the matter, not if you don't want to see your friend burnt alive" he giggled, "Pretty boy won't be so pretty with his skin burnt off"

Rose closed her eyes and decided to appeal to the Masters better nature,

"Please don't do this, I'll take you anywhere you want just leave Jack and Theta alone"

The Master smirked looking into Rose's eyes, "Your so loyal Rose Theta doesn't deserve it"

The Master put a hand against Roses cheek, "I see how you changed Rose, I see it, the Doctor's former human companion has been turned into a Timelady as in a fairy tale" he paused, "you were waiting for the day to come when he would finally ride out on a white charger and save you" The Master made a childish face, "But Rose you've found there are never any happy endings Theta doesn't want you and now you have eternity to wonder what could have been"

Rose struggled as The Master pulled her into his arms, "But you don't have to Rose I'm here, I can take your memories away from you, take away the pain and then with the wolf at your command and the Tardis to go where we please we can rebuild the Timelord empire"

"No…"

Rose watched with horror as the Master reached into her mind and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

_Author's additional note: I am evil aren't I ;-)_


	42. Waking up Jack

"The signal has stopped transmitting," The Doctor muttered as he checked his sonic screwdriver.

"Maybe they sorted out the problem"

Doctor shook his head, he had a niggling feeling that something was wrong but he couldn't pinpoint why.

"We're not far now, just a little further"

"You keep saying that Doctor"

"Well it is…" The Doctor stopped speaking as his eyes fell open Jacks limp body.

"Jack!" the Doctor and Donna ran over to Jack and Donna felt for Jack's pulse.

"He's dead!"

The Doctor shook his head, "He'll be fine Donna, we just need to get him warm"

The Doctor untied Jack and began to rub Jack's hands, "Come on Jack," The Doctor turned to Donna, "Did you bring the Thermos as I asked?"

Donna nodded staring at Jack as she passed the Doctor the flask. Donna huddled close to Jack and The Doctor nodded in approval as he gently placed a cup against Jack's lips.

"Come on Jack"

Donna sadly ran a hand through Jack's hair, "How did he get here Doctor?"

The Doctor shrugged as he poured the hot tea down Jacks throat, "I don't know Donna, but I aim to find out" The Doctor placed the cup on the ground and slapped Jack's face. "Jack wake up"

Jack didn't react; Donna stared at the Doctor in horror, "Why'd you do that?"

"I'm trying to wake him up"

Donna smirked, "If you want to wake Jack up I can think of only one sure way of doing it"

The Doctor glanced at Donna in confusion and Donna rolled her eyes before reaching out to Jack and placing her lips against his.

"Oh…" the Doctor grinned, "I see"

Suddenly arms wrapped around Donna as she felt a tongue enter her mouth, she pushed away laughing, "That's enough Jack"

Jack stared at Donna, "I'm still sleepy" and he pouted.

"Jack!"

"Can't blame a guy for trying," Jack stood up and surveyed his surroundings, "How did I get here?"

The Doctor handed Jack his coat, "That's what I'd like to know"

Jack frowned as he remembered, "Rose…"

Donna sighed, "Now isn't the time Jack"

Jack shook his head, "You don't understand"

The Doctor reached out to Jack and put a hand on Jacks arm, "It's okay; I don't hold it against you Jack she was special and we all miss her"

"Will you listen to me Doc, we have to find her"

"You know that's not possible Jack, she's stuck in the other universe"

Jack shook his head, "She came back"

Donna sighed, "you were dreaming Jack"

He shook his head, "She brought me here, we came here in a Tardis"

Jack started to walk away, "We have to find her"

The Doctor stared at Jack, "That was Rose's Tardis" he seemed to have trouble forming the words. Donna touched the Doctors arm and he stared at her, "It can't be"

Jack shrugged, "I haven't got time for this we need to find her"

The Doctor nodded.

"Did you find the source of the distress signal?" asked Jack, "When I collapsed Rose said she was going to find the source of the signal so she could find some help"

"The signal died a few moments ago" said the Doctor trying to maintain some control over his emotions.

Jack nodded, "She wouldn't leave me here Doc, you know that, she has to be in some kind of trouble"

"The Master,"

"Your joking"

"When I realized the signal came from Proxus I had a feeling the Master was involved"

Donna stared at the Doctor and Jack, "What does he want with Rose?"

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his neck, "It wasn't Rose he was after"

"Then why isn't he here now"

The Doctor looked at Jack, "She has a Tardis,"

Jack's eyes opened wide "We need to get to the Tardis before it's too late"

The Doctor nodded and took Donna's hand. "We have to hurry"


	43. The Master plots

Rose opened her eyes and found herself back on the Tardis. The Master stood holdin her hand smiling. "Rose your awake" and he reached forward and kissed her cheek.

She stared at him in confusion… "I know you, but I can't remember how I do" she looked around her, and he patted her hand softly.

"You had an accident, slipped over and hit your head. Your memory may be affected" and he smiled and stroked her cheek, "But, as long as you are okay that's all that matters"

Rose pulled a face, "My heads all over the place"

The Master kissed her forehead, "you'll be fine, we just need to get you away from this planet"

"Why, where are we?"

"Proxus"

"Why Proxus?"

The man grinned, "Why does there have to be a reason? You and I enjoy exploring the unknown together, its what we do"

Rose nodded, "Sounds fun"

"It is, but unfortunately for us the natives took exception so we need to leave now"

"aahh" Rose slowly stood up and walked over to the console, "Where shall we go?"

The Master pretended to think long an hard, "I think after such a cold and dark planet we need to find somewhere warm where you can relax"

"Melanista"

The Master nodded pleased with himself, "Perfect," and he chuckled as he plotted the Doctor's demise.


	44. Revenge

The Doctor and Jack stared in horror as the Tardis disappeared.

Jack turned to the Doctor, "We have to do something!"

"We have to get back to the Tardis, we can use it to trace Rose's Tardis' movements and then follow them"

"What are we doing standing here for lets go" and the three of them rushed towards the other Tardis.

* * *

The Master sat next to Rose on the beach looking out at the purple sea.

"How is you head now Rose?"

"still the same I can't seem to remember anything apart from your face and the Tardis, she sighed and brought her knees under the chin, "I can see faces in my mind I know their names but I don't know who they are"

The Master smiled, "Maybe if you tell me about them I can tell you who they are"

Rose frowned, "I guess its worth a try"

The Master took Rose's hands in his, "I want to help"

"Well there's Jack, he wears an old ww2 uniform, then there's The Doctor, he's got good hair and a brilliant smile" Rose looked at the frown on The Master's face, "Oh I'm sorry, I know we must be close I'm sure he's not important"

The Master put on his best soppy human smile, "It's okay darling, I know you had a thing for him once" he paused and pulled her into his arms, "but that was before he went mad"

"Mad?"

The Master nodded, "After you dumped the Doctor for me, the Doctor went mad. Jack and the Doctor tried to destroy the universe but we stopped them. Now they want revenge"

Rose stared at him, "Revenge?"

The Master handed Rose a laser gun, trying to stop himself from smiling, "If they turn up here you must promise to shoot them"

Rose shook her head, "I can't"

"But you must Rose; I couldn't live if they managed to get their hands on you"

Rose took the gun and smiled at the Master, "If it means that much to you then…"

The Master smiled, "Oh your safety means the world to me"


	45. One last try

_Authors note: OMG the end is in sight. I can barely hold my excitement as I type the words on the page I can't wait to see how it all pans out._

* * *

The Master watched Rose sleeping and chuckled to himself. The Doctor would be here soon to save Rose only to find her pointing a gun at him. After the Doctor is destroyed the Master would have no one to stand in his way. He would use Rose, and the wolf that lay inside her and would take over the universe and bring about a new Timelord empire with himself as emperor. He sighed with pleasure as he imagined the future.

The Doctor's Tardis materialized next to Rose's Tardis. Jack, Donna and the Doctor left the Tardis and glanced at the beach in front of them.

Jack sighed in pleasure, "This is my idea of heaven, sun sea and sand," he looked at the Doctor sadly, "all that's missing is Rose"

The Doctor nodded as he tried to contain his fear for Rose's safety.

"I see them" Donna cried out, pointing to 2 people in the distance.

"She doesn't seem to be struggling" Jack said puzzled.

"The Master is an expert on mind control, he's probably controlling her"

Jack pulled out his gun, "We'll see about that"

The Doctor grabbed the gun off Jack, "Put that away! If the Master see's that he may hurt Rose"

Jack replaced the gun and turned to the Doctor, "Have you got a plan to get her away from him"

"I'll go talk to him"

Jack stared at the Doctor in disbelief, "Talk?! You tried that before and it didn't work, what makes you think this time will be different?"

"I have to give him a chance, stay here with Donna and if something happens to me do all you can to get Rose away from him"

Jack shook his head, "You'll never give up on him will you?"

"He was a friend a long time ago; you don't give up on your friends"

* * *

The Master watched as the Doctor made his way towards him. He glanced at Rose and quickly got up and made his way towards the Doctor,

"Theta,"

"Koschi"

"I told you never to call me that, Koschi is gone I am the Master"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Don't you think that name smacks of pretentiousness? with all your intelligence I'm surprised you couldn't come up with a better name for yourself"

The Master smiled, "You are a fine one to talk _Doctor, _made any house calls lately?" and he chuckled staring at Donna and Jack in the distance

The Doctor blocked his view, "Leave them alone"

"I was only looking at your pets," The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "I do believe I have one of your strays" and he pointed to Rose still asleep on the beach. "I can't understand how you'd leave her behind and then choose little red to replace her"

"It wasn't like that"

The master shook his head, "You abandoned her in that other world, you gave up on her and you didn't even try to get her back"

"Stop it"

The Master shook his head, "She gave up so much to get back to you only to find you didn't care" The Master childishly pouted, "Poor Rose all alone in the world until now"

The Doctor took a deep breath trying to control his anger, "Let her go"

"Maybe she doesn't want to go. Accept it Doctor she doesn't need you anymore, she's got me"

The Doctor stared at the Master in disbelief, "Why on Earth do you want Rose, she's just an ape"

The Master sniggered, "You have no idea do you?" and the Master laughed even harder, "I'm going to remember this moment for all eternity Doctor"

The Master shouted over his shoulder, "Rose honey, wake up we have a visitor"

Rose stood up and pointed the gun at the Doctor. The Doctor stared at her in horror as the Master chuckled, _I win Theta _

Rose fired the gun.


	46. Aftermath

Jack and Donna stared at each other as they heard the sound of a gun firing.

"I think its time we moved Donna" and Jack pulled out his gun as they ran across the beach.

* * *

Rose stood holding the gun in her hand and slowly let it fall to the floor. That was the first time she'd ever shot anyone and she wasn't sure she wanted to repeat the experience. She stared at the man lying still on the beach in shock. She'd killed him.

Jack took Rose's shaking form into his arms as the Doctor kneeled beside The Master's body.

"Why doesn't he regenerate?" Rose whispered,

The Doctor picked up the gun and checked the chamber, "It appears he managed to invent a bullet that can kill a Timelord"

Rose closed her eyes, "What have I done?"

Jack held her as she cried, "Rose, you did what you had too"

The Doctor closed the Masters eyelids, "He meant for you to shoot me"

Rose nodded pulling away from Jack. "He wanted me to believe you were the enemy, tried to make my mind forget you but I guess he under estimated me"

The Doctor stood up picking up the Masters limp body in his arms, never once looking at Rose.

Jack went to follow the Doctor but Donna held him back, "Leave him Jack, I'll go with him you stay with Rose"

Rose leant into Jack's arms, and Jack held her close as he stared at The Doctor walking away. Rose sighed weakly, "I can't believe I shot him"

Jack looked into Rose's face, "you didn't have a choice sweetheart, it was either him or the Doctor"

Rose choked, "I don't think the Doctor will see it like that"

"Rose honey…"

"Don't Jack please, he can't even look at my face"

"He's hurting"

"I'm hurting Jack, today was the first time I've seen him since he left me at Bad wolf bay. I've played out our reunion a hundred times in my mind and none of them were like this"

"He loves you"

Rose sadly shook her head and stared at the Doctor in the distance, "Maybe he cared for me as a friend once but not anymore" Rose sighed, "He would never look at me in any other way. We're just apes to him, ironic considering..."

Jack stared at Rose and she shrugged, "Something I heard him say on the beach"

"Rose don't give up on him, please I know he loves you"

Rose stepped away from Jack, and held her hands up in resignation "There's nothing I can do Jack"

Rose walked to the waters edge and stared at the sun as it slowly disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

"I need to move on Jack," she sadly glanced at her Tardis, "I need to find a life of my own"

Donna and the Doctor walked towards them hand in hand, Rose stared at them remembering how his hand had felt in hers.

Rose walked towards them and pasted on a friendly smile, "Donna, Doctor"

They nodded in acknowledgement but the Doctor wouldn't meet her eyes.

Rose gulped, "Did you err deal with his body?"

The Doctor nodded staring into the distance, "We sat and watched it burn, he won't come back"

Rose reached out to the Doctor and he flinched from her touch Rose sighed and dropped her hand, "I'm sorry"

"You did what you had to"

Rose nodded as she felt something die inside. She took a deep breath, "Dominous thought a lot of you, you should know that"

"Where is he now?"

Rose closed her eyes trying to stay composed, "He's dead, I felt him slip away whilst I was on Proxus, but he was happy" she took a deep breath, "He died with his ship just as he wanted"

"So now I am the last"

Rose decided not to reveal her secret, felt he would feel honour bound to stay with her so she nodded, "I'm sorry"

The Doctor shrugged shoving his hands in his pockets, "I got used to it once and I will again" he smiled weakly at no one in particular. Rose had to stop herself from reaching out to comfort him and watched sadly as Donna gave him a hug.

The Doctor gestured to Rose's Tardis, "Dominous?"

Rose nodded unable to speak.

The silence was deafening. Rose couldn't deal with it anymore so she ran, Jack called out to her but she refused to turn back.

She walked through the doors of her Tardis and started up the engines and hit the random button not caring where she went she just wanted to be alone.


	47. Malora juice

Jack sat in Torchwood reading the latest reports on the rift. It had been a month since the Doctor had dropped him off at Cardiff. It hadn't been an easy parting, Jack had been angry at the Doctor and hadn't shied away from telling him how he felt. Jack knocked back the glass of whisky sitting on his desk and once more wondered how Rose was. The door opened and Gwen walked in, "Jack, have you finished with the reports"

Jack nodded and passed her them. "You okay jack?"

Jack nodded and lazily smiled at Gwen, "Of course, just missing an old friend"

"Wouldn't happen to be a certain blond" she raised her eyebrow

"She's like a sister to me really, when I last saw her she was so unhappy"

"I'm sure she's fine Jack, she seems a tough lady" and Gwen laughed, "she'd have to be knowing you"

"Hey" and Jack chucked a pen at her,

"Temper, temper Jack"

"Sorry" and Jack flashed her a cheeky grin.

"I'll hand these to Ianto to file before I head off, unless theres anything else you need doing before I go?"

Jack shook his head, "You go home Gwen and give Rhys a kiss from me"

Gwen giggled, "I don't think he'd appreciate the gesture somehow"

Jack pulled a face.

"Oh get off with you, try and get some sleep tonight Mister"

"Sweet dreams Gwen"

Gwen left the room and Jack sadly stared at the door.

* * *

Jack opened the door to his flat, making his way to the bedroom.

"Jack?"

Jack walked into the living room and stared at the girl who'd been haunting him for the past month. "Hello stranger" and Jack held out his arms to Rose and she walked into his embrace.

"Jack, its good to see you again" sighed Rose against Jack's shoulder,

"It's good to see you too, let me look at you" he pulled back and stared at Rose, "you look tired"

"You certainly know how to flatter a girl"

"You don't need me to tell you how good you look; you've always been beautiful to me"

Rose laughed, "You're full of it Jack, if I was any other girl I'd sweep you off to bed and have my wicked way with you"

"You mean you won't" Jack teased,

"You're too much of a man for me Jack"

"So Rose, where have you hiding all this time"

Rose sighed, "Here and there, I brought you a present, thought you'd share it with me" and Rose passed him a strange bottle.

"What is it?"

"Malora juce"

Jack pulled a face and Rose laughed, "Believe me Jack you'll like this drink I've searched all over for this and found it's the only drink that makes me drunk"

Rose sighed, "and I have a sudden desire to get totally rat assed"

Rose polished off her third glass as Jack stared at her from the floor. Rose was sitting on the sofa giggling at Jack as he lay on his back singing a random song.

"It's not fair Jack, you can't let me drink the rest of this on my own, you only took a sip"

Jack shook his head, "One sip was enough sweetie, that stuff is potent"

Rose sighed and took another sip feeling her senses numb. "It's just nice for my mind to be still for once…"

"Too much drinking, no, I mean too much thinking is bad for you Rose"

Rose giggled,

"What?" asked Jack as Rose started to laugh

"You've no idea how stupid you look down there on the floor in your uniform, never thought I'd see Jack Harkness on his knees"

"Yeah well Rose, that's not for want of me trying"

Rose shook her head. Jack stood up and joined her on the sofa, "How's Rose doing?"

Rose smiled, "I'm surviving, I've been traveling Jack, watched the death of a star, saw the birth of a new one, I even traveled back to the beginning of time"

"Sounds exciting"

Rose shrugged, "it should have been, but it just isn't the same without…" Rose shook her head, "I thought I'd be satisfied with a life exploring space and time but… I'm so lonely Jack".

Rose cried and Jack gathered her into his arms, "Hey its okay, sweetheart"

Rose shook her head, "He can travel time and space on his own, why can't it be enough for me?"

Jack took Rose's face into his hands, "That's because you don't have to. Why not stay here with me, I can get you a place on my staff. It won't be easy mind you, I'll expect you to pull your weight"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, I'd feel better knowing that your safe with friends, I don't like the idea of you traveling out there on your own" Jack paused and held Rose's hand, "So what do you say Rose?"

Rose paused and seemed to take a moment to consider, "Would I have to sleep with the boss?"

Jack laughed, "Only if you want promotion"

"I definitely don't want promotion"

"So…"

"When do I start?"


	48. Rose reveals her secret

Next day Jack took Rose to Torchwood.

"My God Jack is this really where you work? Torchwood was nothing like this in the other world"

Rose ducked as the pterodactyl swooped overhead,

"Don't mind him, he's just getting to know you"

Gwen spotted them first, "You found her then"

Jack grinned and the rest of his team stared in open curiosity, "Rose, I'd like you to meet my team. Gwen you know, shes our police liason officer, Ianto Jones general support, Owen Harper our Medical officer and finally Toshiko Sato our computer specialist. Everyone I'd like you to meet our new recruit, Rose Tyler. She has a lot of experience dealing with aliens and I'm sure you will make her feel welcome"

Everyone smiled and welcomed Rose to the team, "I'm really pleased to meet you all"

Gwen hugged Rose, "We're just glad to have another face around here, it's nice to meet someone new"

Rose sighed and Jack took her hand again, "Come on Rose lets get the necessary paperwork filled out" and he led her to his office.

* * *

Rose stared at Jack as he started to complete the forms for her personnel file.

"Jack?"

Jack smiled, "Yes Rose"

Rose toyed with her fingers, "There's something you should know"

Jack looked into Rose's eyes and took her hands in his, "What is it Rose?"

"I don't know how to tell you"

"Tell me what?"

Rose searched for the right words, she'd been planning to tell him for so long but she had been worried about how he'd react.

"Rose whatever it is it won't change the way I feel about you"

"I'm not human anymore"

Jack stared at her in disbelief, "How can you not be human, I've seen your birth certificate, I've seen your mother though come to mention it…" and he grinned slyly at Rose.

Rose took his hand and placed it against her heart, then placed his other hand against the other. Jack stared at her lost for words. Rose nodded, "Two hearts"

Jack opened his mouth and then shut it again, "But how?"

Rose sighed, "It's a long story"

Jack pulled out his bottle of whisky and took a mouthful before staring at her again, "I knew there was something different about you when I saw you back in the woods"

Rose stared at Jack and put her head to one side, "Not too different I hope"

"No still the same old Rose, just moreso I guess"

Rose bit her lip watching Jack as he sat back into his chair resting his feet on the table, "So I guess he's not the only one after all" Jack stated looking into Rose's eyes.

Rose sighed, "No, he's not the last"

"So," Jack cleared his throat, "How?"

Rose shook her head, "I can't tell you why, or how all I can tell you is I fell into a coma and awoke to find Dominous smiling at me. He knew it was going to happen, knew that I had changed and he rescued me"

"From Torchwood?"

Rose nodded, still coming to terms with that period of her life.

"Did Dominous explain it to you"

"No, all he would keep saying is that it was meant to be"

Jack nodded thoughtfully, "The doctor…"

Rose paled at the mention of his name, "He has a right to know Rose. I can't understand why you didn't tell him on Melanista; you saw how he was hurting"

Rose sighed guiltily, "I should have told him but…"

Jack knelt down in front of Rose and brushed a tear from her cheek and Rose stared at him her eyes begging him to understand.

"Sometimes I wish I could bang the two of your head's together and knock some sense into the two of you. How many centuries are going to pass before the two of you actually admit the truth"

Rose shook her head, "He doesn't love me Jack"

"Did he say that?"

"He didn't need to, I could tell by the way he couldn't meet my eyes, the way he kept himself away from me and the way he would no longer smile at me" Rose stared at the wall, "I can't begin to tell you how much I miss his smile and the way his eyes lit up whenever he looked at me"

"Rose whoever said love was blind certainly knew what he was saying"

"I still love him Jack," she looked at Jack, "I love him and yet I deliberately let him believe he was alone when I know he's not" Rose clamped a hand at her mouth, "What have I done?"


	49. Donna threatens to leave

Donna had had enough, "I demand you take me home!"

The Doctor climbed out from under the Tardis console, "What's wrong Donna?"

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "You are whats up Doctor!"

Doctor shook his head, "Can't change who I am Donna, you knew who I was when you came on board"

"That's not what I meant and you know it"

The Doctor sighed and took a seat on the jumpseat and Donna kneeled before him taking his hand into her own, "You can't hide in here forever Doctor, it's not healthy"

"Donna…"

"Don't tell me to shut up Doctor because I won't. I'm worried about you, since Melanista you've been so quiet, you seem to spend most of your time fiddling with circuits which don't need fixing"

"Just checking everything's working"

"Doctor, I know avoidance when I see it"

"I don't need a counselor Donna, I just need to keep busy"

"Can we at least go out for the day somewhere; I need to get out of here before I go mad"

The Doctor frowned, "I suppose your right, where do you want to go?"

"Cardiff"

The Doctor shook his head, "I don't think so"

"In that case Doctor you can take me home"

"Donna I can't face _him_ not after what he said that day"

The Doctor flinched as he recalled the words Jack had shouted at him.

"It's okay, you don't have to see him, but I need to see him to make sure he's okay"

The Doctor sighed in defeat, "If you insist Donna, but you go on your own I don't want Jack near me at the moment"

Donna smiled and hugged the Doctor, "Thank you Doctor"


	50. Kisses and coffee

_Authors note: Oh this is so exciting, the end is getting nearer and i'm getting ready to celebrate 50 chapters in and still excited._

Jack sat in the main hall as Toshiko told him about some new program she was testing to monitor the rift. Owen, Gwen and Rose were out chasing weevils. The phone rings and Jack answers.

"Jack, it's Ianto, I have a woman here who's insisting on speaking to you," Jack motioned for Toshiko to bring up the camera footage of the tourist office, "I'll be up in a moment Ianto" Jack smiled and rushed out of the hub.

Jack paused in the entrance to the tourist office, "Hello red"

Donna shook her head, "Don't call me that"

"What would you like me to call you?"

"Donna will do okay thank you"

"Ouch" and he raised a hand to his face as though slapped.

"We need to talk Jack"

Jack nodded, "I think we do, Ianto I'm just popping out for lunch, if there's any news from the guys you know how to contact me"

* * *

Jack guided Donna into a small café not far from Torchwood.

"So beautiful," Donna frowned and Jack sighed, "Donna, how is he?"

Donna rolled her eyes, "Terrible, I'm not sure how much more withdrawn Doctor I can take"

"Bad huh?" asked Jack taking a sip of coffee.

Donna nodded, "He's no fun anymore, he just sits in the Tardis all day pretending to fix stuff, it's driving me crazy, I've been stuck in the Tardis for over a month"

"You didn't go anywhere in that time?"

Donna shook her head, "It's beginning to feel like a prison, I only just managed to convince him to come here, but he insisted I come out on my own"

Jack sighed, "He's a fool, they both are?"

Donna stared at Jack, "Tell me one thing Jack and I want you to be honest, is there, or has there ever been anything going on between you and Rose"

"You can't be serious"

"Absolutely, I need to know the truth"

"I keep telling you, same as I keep telling him; Rose is just a friend, she's more like a sister if I'm honest"

Donna reached across the table and pulled Jacks face against hers and kissed him thoroughly on the lips. She let him go and they both stared at eachother.

"First time I've seen Jack Harkness lost for words" and she giggled at Jacks expression.

"Wow"

"So, now we got that bit over with what are we gonna do about the Doctor and Rose?"


	51. Trap

Rose sat at her desk in Torchwood typing up a report on the Weevil outbreak.

Jack whistled as he came to stand by her desk, "Almost finished?"

Rose nodded, "Just about"

"I have something I want to show you Rose"

Rose raised an eyebrow and stared at Jack, "You look smart, you got a date tonight?"

Jack nodded, "I promised I'd take a certain lady out for dinner"

"Lucky girl" Rose sighed and rubbed her neck, "So I guess you're in a hurry, why not show me whatever it is and then I can finish this"

"Great idea, follow me Rose its in the holding cells downstairs"

"Another alien?"

Jack nodded amused, "Come on Rose everything will become clear in time"

* * *

The Doctor lay under the console, running the sonic screwdriver along one of the wires, he reached for his phone as he heard the familiar ringtone,

"Donna?"

"Doctor, something is wrong at Torchwood I need your help"

"I'll be with you in a moment Donna"

"Hurry!"

* * *

Ianto greeted the Doctor at the entrance, "What's happened?" asked the Doctor.

Ianto guided the Doctor into the hub "One of the weevils have escaped the holding cells, Jacks trying to hold them off but…"

Donna rushed into the Doctors arms, "You have to do something Doctor"

Ianto guided the Doctor down the stairs and as they entered the holding cell area he shut the door behind them.

Jack stood in the room smiling at the Doctor, "Doctor"

"Where is the Weevil? Donna said you were in trouble"

Jack nodded, "Come this way and I'll show you" and Jack guided the Doctor through a door. The Doctor turned just as Jack locked the cell door in his face.

"JACK!"

"Sorry Doctor, this is for your own good"

Suddenly the Doctor heard a whisper behind him. He turned to face the woman he knew so well. "Rose"


	52. Quite right too

_Author's note: Stuck in a cell together, can they continue to hide from eachother? Read on..._

* * *

The Doctor frantically checked his pockets, "Its gone"

Rose sighed, "I'm guessing they took your sonic screwdriver"

The Doctor stared at Rose, "Do you know what's going on?"

Rose shrugged, "I know us much as you do, I don't particularly want to be stuck in here I've got a report upstairs to finish"

"A report? Your working here now?"

Rose nodded watching him as he ran his hands over the door, "Yep, your speaking to the alien expert of Torchwood 3" she paused and pointed to the door, "You won't get it open Doctor the doors are constructed to withstand the force of ten weevils I'm sure it can handle one Doctor"

The Doctor shook his head, "I can't just give up"

Rose sighed feeling hurt that the Doctor was so desperate to leave her company, "Jack will be back in the morning I'm sure. We just have to sit back and wait"

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair in agitation, Rose stared at the action, and promptly looked away.

"I guess your right, a couple of hours and we'll be out here me to the Tardis and you to your paperwork"

Rose nodded and closed her eyes.

"I thought you'd be traveling now you have a Tardis"

Rose opened one eye and looked at him before closing it again, "I got bored"

The Doctor stared at Rose, "But you used to enjoy it"

"It was different then, I was different"

"You can't have changed that much"

Rose flinched and opened her eyes, "We've all changed since them" and sadly looked at him again, "even you"

It was the Doctors turn to flinch and he lapsed into silence.

After half an hour Rose stood up, "This is stupid," The Doctor glanced up at Rose as she glared at him, "we used to be friends, and yet here we are sitting at opposite ends of a room barely able to look at one another, yet alone talk"

"What do you expect Rose as you said we've changed since then"

Rose glared at him, "Your bloody impossible!" Rose turned and sat with her back towards him. He watched as her shoulders started to shake.

"Rose?"

"Don't!"

The Doctor stood up and walked towards Rose, "Your crying," he reached out and held her hand, "Don't cry Rose"

Rose wiped her hand across her face, "I'm not crying"

The Doctor smiled and reached out and caught one her tears on his finger, "Looks like tears to me" Rose stared at him and as he tenderly pulled her against him.

The Doctor stroked her hair, as he felt her sob. He had forgotten how good she felt in his arms.

Rose took a deep breath and willed her body to leave the comfort of his arms. The Doctor sadly sighed as he felt her pull back. "I'm sorry Doctor, I've been a bit emotional recently"

"Understandable after…"

Rose nodded still unable to forget the look on the Master's face as she shot him.

The Doctor took her hand in his, "Don't blame yourself Rose, the Master got what was coming to him, I'm just glad you shot him and not me" he laughed unsteadily and Rose caressed his hand, "He was your friend"

The Doctor nodded, "He was long ago, but I think towards the end there was little left of Koschi Koschi died the minute he looked into the untempered schism"

Rose sighed and rested her head against the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor held his breath enjoying the feel of her close beside him and he carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I missed you" Rose whispered as she listened to the steady beat of the Doctor's hearts.

"I missed you too Rose" and they smiled unwilling to mess up the moment of togetherness.

After a while the Doctor reluctantly let go of Rose. He kept hold of her hand and stared into her eyes, "The conversation I had with the Master on Melanista, how much did you overhear?"

Rose sighed and pulled away from him, "Enough"

"Rose," he reached out to her and she walked away, "I never gave up on you Rose. Every day since the day I lost you to the other world I checked the skies hoping to find a way back to you"

He reached out and touched her shoulder, "I have thought about you every day since then, hoping you'd be happy because I couldn't bare to imagine you sad. All I ever wanted was the best for you"

Rose turned to the Doctor sadly lifting a hand to his cheek, "You told the Master I was just an ape"

The Doctor placed a kiss against Rose's palm, "Your far more than an ape to me Rose Tyler, always have been. I was just trying to understand why the Master wanted you so badly"

Rose guiltily looked away,

"Rose"

Rose sighed, the Doctor smiled at her, really smiled and Rose chuckled before reaching for his tie and pulling his lips against hers. They clung together as they hungrily explored each others mouths, Rose sighed and pulled back to stare into his face. He watched the way her tongue ran across her swollen lips and mimicked the action. She smiled, he smiled and they laughed. "I've always wanted to do that" said Rose happily as the Doctor ran his hand through hers,

"What?"

"I always wanted to kiss you"

"How was it?"

Rose giggled, "I'm not sure, I think we should do it again"

The Doctor laughed and then stopped remembering how close Rose and Jack had appeared in Jacks dream.

"Doctor?"

"I need to know something Rose"

Rose smiled with uncertainty, "Anything"

"You and Jack.."

Rose lifted an eyebrow, "me and Jack…?"

"Did you, are you two.."

Rose stared at him, and then burst out laughing, "Me and Jack!" and she ran a finger across the Doctor's lips, "You don't seriously think…" and she laughed even more.

The Doctor stared at her in surprise unable to see what could possibly be so funny and he pouted., "Its not funny"

"But it is you idiot, I can't believe you'd think Jack would stand a chance with me, when clearly It was always you I wanted" and Rose kissed him slowly trying to show him just how much she wanted.

As they parted the Doctor sighed, "I've been a fool" and Rose smiled back at him, "Maybe we've both been fools"

"'There's no bigger fool than a fool in love'" quoted the Doctor as he pulled Rose into his arms again.

Rose stared at him in hope, "Love?"

And the Doctor blushed, "You know what I mean"

Rose sat back and looked at him, "Bad wolf bay, the last time I saw you in the other universe you said you had something to tell me"

The Doctor nodded his eyes never leaving her face.

"Tell me now"

"Rose Tyler I love you"

Rose laughed tenderly, her hand caressing his cheek.

"Don't you have something to say to me?"

"Quite right too"

The Doctor sighed and Rose looked into the Doctors eyes intently, "Theta I love you, always have always will"

They reached out to hold one another as they kissed softly, exchanging words of love and promises of forever.


	53. Together forever

The Doctor lay on the floor next to Rose. He held her hand in his and noticed how well their hands fitted together. Rose moaned in her sleep and The Doctor smiled. He couldn't believe he was here with Rose, her body close to his own. He'd almost accepted she was lost to him and yet here they are. The Doctor tenderly ran his hand through her hair, she was so beautiful and he couldn't believe she was his.

"Penny for them" smiled Rose as she woke up to see the Doctor's face close to her own.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you are"

Rose smiled and placed her finger against his lips, "I think your just as beautiful, your smile makes me weak" Rose giggled, "That sounded like an old pick up line, but you know I mean it"

The Doctor smiled and nibbled her finger, "I'm so glad we're together again," the doctor frowned uncertain, "we are together aren't we, you and me saving the world together again"

"I wouldn't have it any other way".

The Doctor nodded staring at her and Rose fell about laughing. She sighed and looked at him with a serious expression on her face, "Doctor, Theta, I don't know what to call you now" and Rose nervously stared at his hand in hers

The Doctor sighed, "You can call me anything as long as your mine"

Rose smiled, "Theta I like that name, although you will always be my doctor"

The Doctor laughed, "And you'll always be my Rose"

The Doctor smiled fascinated by the blush appearing on roses cheeks, and he bent over and licked her. She giggled, "Hey what you doing, oh that's tigglish"

"I wanted to taste you" Rose blushed moreso and refused to meet the Doctors eyes lest he read which way her thoughts were carrying her.

"You still have an aural fixation then?"

"What are you suggesting?" The Doctor ran his finger across her lips and sighed, "What on Earth will I do with you Rose Tyler?"

"Kissing me would be a good start"

"Am I a good kisser?"

Rose grinned, "Absolutely the best"

The Doctor smiled and kissed Rose; loving the way she felt against him, the way she kissed him back. "You know Rose if we keep this up Jack could walk in tomorrow and find us in a compromising position and I'm not sure if I want our first night together to be in some holding cell"

"Do you want to get out of here?" Rose hesitated and then reached into her pocket, "Will this help?" and Rose passed him her sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor stared at the device in his hands, before staring at her, "You've had this on you all this time?"

Rose raised one side of her mouth, "Guilty"

"You could have left this room ages ago"

Rose nodded, "If I had wanted too"

"You mean you wanted to stay in here with me"

Rose shrugged, "I had nothing to do with us ending up in here, I was just in the dark as you were when Jack brought me down here and locked me in. You've no idea how mad I was with him. I've only recently managed to get my hands on my sonic screwdriver, it took me ages to track one down so Jack doesn't know I have it" she sighed and continued, "I planned to get out of here but then in walked you…" Rose smiled, "I couldn't walk away from a chance to spend time with you"

The Doctor reached over and touched her cheek, "I never dreamed it would be this way"

"How did you imagine it would be then?"

The Doctor frowned, "I never imagined it to be anything at all"

Rose stared at him, "Did you never want…"

The Doctor smiled, "I wanted Rose, I just couldn't allow myself to go there"

"Why?"

The Doctor stared at the woman in his arms, "I'm scared" he went to look away but Rose made him face her, "Why Theta, you know I'll never hurt you?"

The Doctor shook his head sadly, "You can't fight nature Rose, one day I'll have to watch you grow old and leave me like so many others have done so before. Even talking about it now makes me want to run from you"

Rose sighed, "I think it's time I told you"

"What?"

"There's something I should have told you on Melanista and your gonna find it hard to believe,"

"You can tell me anything Rose, you know that"

Rose smiled, "It all started with a medical where I learned that I had tissue growing in areas of my body where it shouldn't be. I collapsed and ended up in a coma for over a year"

The Doctor tightened his grip on Rose's hands, "You're ok though?"

"Yes, listen, that was the day I met Dominous. He seemed to know everything about me, even my past traveling with you in the Tardis." Rose sighed, "Dominous was a good man, he spoke highly of you I think you were a teachers pet at school"

The Doctor laughed, "More like a rebel"

"Anyway as I was saying after I awoke from the coma a doctor came to see me and told me that whilst I'd been in a coma my body had changed"

The Doctor frowned, "You sure your ok?"

Rose smiled, "Never better, anyway he was excited, wanted to use me as a test subject and Dominous saved me" Rose took a deep breath, "Dominous knew all about the changes I'd gone through, told me he was told it would happen in a dream"

"What happened to you?"

"I became a Time lady"

The Doctor stared at Rose for some time before placing a hand on her chest, "Two hearts"

Rose nodded watching as the Doctor gazed at her in wonder "So that's how you accessed my mind"

Rose smiled, "I didn't know how I managed it, I thought it had been a dream until Dominous told me he'd heard us in his mind"

"Timelady Rose" The Doctor smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Its all too perfect" said the Doctor as he touched her face, "I could wake up and find I'm dreaming"

"This is real Theta" and Rose took the Doctor's hand and placed it against her head.

_I love you Theta. _Rose carefully focused on showing Theta the strength of her love using pictures, words and feelings. The Doctor fell forward into her arms weaping

"Why are you crying"

The Doctor sighed, "I'm just overwhelmed after what you showed me, I don't get many happy endings"

Rose laughed, "As long as we're together nothing matters, Together forever"

The Doctor smiled, "Together Forever, and for once Rose Tyler it is forever"


	54. Epilogue

_Author's note: Finally we come to the end. I hope you enjoyed reading this, my labour of love, lol. Thank you for all your fantastic comments, they really helped push the story along. So heres the last chapter, as all things must come to an end, I hope you enjoy_

* * *

EPILOGUE:

Rose sat at a table in the Tardis kitchen wearing a dressing gown. On the table sat several open jars and a bunch of bananas. Rose grinned as she peeled on of the banana's and proceeded to dunk it in one of jars. She groaned as she tasted the banana and began to dip it in another jar.

The Doctor walked in wearing pj's and a thoroughly put out look on his face,

"Hey, I woke up and found you were gone," he frowned as Rose dipped the banana into a jar of marmite, "You're not going to eat that" and his eyes opened in surprise as Rose proceeded to take a bite, "Yuck that's not right"

Rose smiled, "You don't know what your missing," Rose chucked him a banana, "grab a chair"

He stared at the banana in his hands, "I'm not sure I could face eating a banana again after seeing you dipping it in marmite"

Rose raised an eyebrow as the Doctor peeled the banana, "But you will, you love banana's" Rose took her banana and dipped it in a jar of mayonnaise, the Doctor placed his banana on the kitchen table appetite suddenly gone.

"You're looking a bit green Theta" and he stared appalled as she took a bite of mayonnaise coated banana.

The Doctor reached out to Rose's spare hand and looked into her eyes, "You are ok aren't you, nothing I should worry about?"

Rose sighed and stared into his worried face, "I'm fine Theta, other than a few cravings I'm right as rain" she continued to watch his face waiting for him to realize her condition.

"I'm always craving banana's but I wouldn't…" and he stared at the open jars.

Rose giggled and covered her finger in strawberry jam before placing it against his lips, she watched with pleasure as he proceeded to suck her finger slowly.

"I think Theta, we should retire to our room"

The Doctor smiled, "Lets go"

Rose quickly picked up the strawberry jam.

"What's that for?" asked the Doctor as they entered their room,

Rose winked, "You'll see"

* * *

The Doctor held Rose's hand as she slept, he always did this, always trying to keep her as close as possible. He smiled as Rose turned towards him in her sleep whispering his name. He placed a kiss against Rose's forehead and she snuggled against him.

It had been over a year since they had been locked up together, and since that day he hadn't let Rose leave his side.

He loved her and each day he loved her a little more than before. He had never felt so happy, so loved and he'd almost forgotten how it was without her.

When Donna and Jack had returned to let them out of the holding cells he had planned to shout of them for being so stupid, instead he had found himself hugging Jack in thanks.

Now Jack and Donna were together exploring the universe in Rose's Tardis.

He giggled knowing that Jack had his hands full with Donna but he was happy for them.

"What you laughing about?" Rose opened her eyes and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Just thinking about Jack and Donna"

Rose smirked, "Donna won't know what hit her"

"I was thinking more about Jack having to deal with Donna"

Rose sighed, "Couldn't think of a more suited couple"

"I can think of one" and he ran his fingers over Rose's lips. Her eyes opened and her lips parted.

"Rose, thank you"

She arched an eyebrow in his direction, "What have I done?"

"You've made an old man extremely happy"

Rose jabbed a finger in his stomach, "You're not old"

"900 years is old enough"

Rose sighed, "I wish we'd met sooner"

"I don't think you'd have fancied me in my previous forms"

"You mean you weren't always so handsome?"

He shook his head, "I never met a woman I wanted to impress so much as you"

"so, you're saying you deliberately regenerated into this form to impress me?"

The Doctor nodded, "and it worked you couldn't keep your eyes off me"

"You know what Theta?

"What?"

"You are amazing"

"It has been said before"

Rose took a pillow and hit him with it, the Doctor chuckled "what did I do?"

"That's for being too smart for your own good"

He grinned and took the pillow from Rose's hands and chucked it on the floor before reaching out and gathering her in his arms. "I love you Rose Tyler,"

"So you keep saying"

"And I will keep saying it every day of our lives, cause I really do"

"I love you too"

* * *

Later on Rose watched as the Doctor climbed under the Tardis console She loved to watch him, loved to see how well his suit clung to him like a second skin, she loved the way he muttered to no one in particular and she loved his smile. She loved him and she never grew tired of telling him.

"What thoughts are going through that head of yours Rose?"

"This and that"

The Doctor walked towards Rose and wrapped his arms around her, "This and that sounds exciting do you want to tell me more" and he placed a kiss against her nose.

Rose sighed, "I was just thinking which room we should use for nursery"

The Doctor smiled, then opened his mouth and stared at her.

"I thought you'd have guessed by now considering the strange cravings I've been having lately"

The Doctor stared at Rose, "Your pregnant! I didn't know, I don't know much about pregnancy, there were no pregnant women on Gallifrey" he paused and placed his hand against Rose's abdomen a look of wonder in his eyes, "a baby"

Rose nodded as a tear fell down a cheek, "Yes a baby, our baby"

The Doctor grinned and kissed her slowly, she sighed as he released her, "You know what this means Rose?"

She grinned as he flashed the familiar wide smile which seemed to light up his whole face.

"We won't be the last of our kind!" The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, face excited pondering the future, "There will be another Timelord"

"It also means your going to be a father"

"and you a mother"

Rose nodded, "all domestic"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, and grinned, "very domestic"

"Think you can do 'domestic'?"

"As long as you're with me I can do anything"

* * *

Six months later the Tardis cloister bell went off. The Doctor and Rose ran towards the console as the Tardis' engines started up

"What's happening Theta?"

The Doctor frowned at the view screen, "I don't know Rose, something is happening in the Kasterborous system"

"Isn't that…"

The Doctor frowned and nodded, "where Gallifrey once stood"

Rose placed a hand against the Doctor's back.

The sound of the Tardis rematerializing had the Doctor quickly check the view screen so he knew where he was. The Doctor stared at the data on the screen unable to believe the words.

"Theta, What's wrong?"

The Doctor ran towards the Tardis doors and flung them open as Rose ran after him.

"Theta!"

Theta paused and stared out at the planet below him. Rose gasped and took his hand in his as they stood on a mountain and gazed at the trees of silver and the two suns shining overhead.

"But it's not possible" Rose stuttered, "Gallifrey was destroyed in the Timewar"

The Doctor grinned staring at the new planet below him before turning to stare at Rose.

"I'm beginning to think anything is possible" and the Doctor placed a hand against Rose's swollen belly

Rose sighed, "Is this really Gallifrey"

The Doctor shook his head, "No Gallifrey was destroyed, this planet is relatively young"

"But how?"

"For the first time Rose I don't care how, all that matters is that we're here" and he pulled Rose into his arms.

"So this is a new Gallifrey"

The Doctor nodded holding Rose tight, "A new Gallifrey for my new family" and he placed a kiss against Roses head.

* * *

The Guardians of space and time smiled pleased with themselves everything had gone according to plan and now what was once wrong, was put right


End file.
